


The teachings of the sensei

by Hikari1833



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari1833/pseuds/Hikari1833
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are forced to live together thanks to a jutsu they were forced to carry.Iruka is going through a strange relationship and Kakashi learns many things from Sensei





	1. Foreword

He was too agitated, the strength he had to do weak chakra, however he would not give his arm to twist.

For many; Umino Iruka could be considered a weak ninja  
but when a life depended on him, he gave his all.

And at that moment I had to make sure that kakashi hatake did not die at the hands of  
your enemies

That afternoon, I had seen one of the children running in from the outskirts of the village.

As izumo and kotetsu that day worked with the Hokage, he had to watch the door.

And when he saw him scared, he approached him.

_ Something happens?

_ one very big man and with a big hammer bigger than he was hitting that ninja that scares

\- ninja that is scary?

I ask him alarmed only by the information of a stranger hitting a ninja probably from the blade

_ yes, that always has his face covered and walks with a book and when you look at it scares because it is like a zombie ...

He said almost to the edge of tears.

Iruka knew that he was talking about kakashi since the little children saw him as a ghost or a zombie because of the stories that the slightly grown children told him about him.

That child also was not more than five years old so he deduced that he was alone.

_ listen, go with your family but first tell another ninja what you saw and tell them that I went to support him.

He said worried.

And before leaving, he asked where to go.

On the way he made a couple of stamps and practically sent a message to the hokage about the situation.

When he heard the noises of blows he knew that he was getting closer and to be of better help for the ninja copy he decided to hide his presence.

Of course, the first thing that came to mind was the fact that he was the least suited to help hatake.

When he got close enough to analyze the battlefield undetected, the noticed that the big man (according to the child who gave him the information) was barely taller than Kakashi and with a complexion so white that it contrasted with the dark clothes he wore.

But in the middle of his field of vision, the one who was lying on the ground and apparently without a plot of chakra was the Kakashi himself.

He decided to help but saw that the subject in dark clothes made seals that made a large transparent sphere of blue dyes surround them.

It was so big that he was locked in it and saw his disgusting smile of victory.

_ I got it, those who came to help you can not get close. Do you think I do not feel your closeness? his farm is very large and perceptible. You already have no farm and half of the seal is in you, I just have to touch you and I'll get your sharingan ...

He told him and the moment he approached him, Iruka interfered to prevent him from touching him.

_ ¿What, how did you approach? if I just felt someone I sealed the place

he said furiously.

_ I was already here when you found the place ...

He mentioned to him and as he was about to touch the silver pelt, the enemy ninja threw two kunais at them to avoid contact.

But he was surprised when they both vanished and two trunks showed that he had made a substitution.

Annoyed that's why he looked everywhere to see where they were but he did not show up.

He began to look for them and noticed that they were looking to break his Barrier.

He knew that his barriers were impenetrable so he did not worry about that if he did not look for kakashi.

Iruka, on the other hand, had made a substitution, getting inside a hollow tree that was in the area, being part of the forest of the leaf he knew the whole place and he was sure that the intruder ninja did not know that place, he had also taken the precaution of making several clones to distract him.

For the time being he was worried about kakashi who seemed disoriented and vanished little by little ... was he in a genjutsu?

_ kakashi San reacted ...

He said touching him and he reacted

Yes, it was in genjutsu it was said iruka

_ what ... iruka sensei!

Kakashi returned to faint when seeing that his vision was null and iruka noticed that he was without chacra.

One clone had apparently been defeated and the information the ninja told him was that he was a mercenary who had to kill kakashi hatake and take the sharingan to a feudal lord in the land of the rock.

All right. Now he knew more about that guy who apparently had the ability to absorb the chakra with his hands and left in a genjutsu to his opponents.

So he left Kakashi in the temporary shelter and came out to face him because if he had made a barrier it was because he knew how to remove it and Iruka needed him to remove it to take Kakashi to the hospital immediately.

The ninja was in front of him trying to put him in a genjutsu but what he did not know was that the iruka himself was good with the genjutsus, at least he did not fall into them easily or if he did he knew how to detect them and leave immediately

But the subject had the same ability.

So he left very quickly from the genjutsu that made him iruka thinking that he would kill him without consideration but he was subjected to a seal that completely surrounded him and left him immobile.

_ remove the barrier ...

He told him iruka pretty serious

But the ninja did not react

_ hahahaha you think I did not know I could meet with eventualities ...

He told him and Iruka did not know how to react when a child of no more than twelve or thirteen years old touched him and was taking away his chakra.

Spinning options he knew that while Kakashi was fighting with that guy the genin weakened him.

But Iruka had an ace up his sleeve.

So making use of his replacement appeared elsewhere though not as far as he would have liked, and seeing the child approaching made the same immobilization diagram towards him.

Although I was quite weak I needed to be a hundred.

_ you touched the ninja copy ...

He said annoyed.

_ Even though you can not own your sharingan as it does not end the seal, if you touch it you will not be more than a prisoner of your personal space, you will have to be close to it all the time and what I see works since you could not leave very far ...

He said smiling.

Iruka understood that, that's why he could not go any further, and although he did not give his eyes to where hatake was, if he calculated that they were not more than five meters away.

_ is among the trees true. Yiso!

Shout and a ninja of no more than twenty years appeared and with a sword began to destroy the trees.

Iruka began to face him but had three disadvantages, the first could not get away from kakashi, the second his right hand should still maintain the immobilization seal and the third was lacking in chakra.

That's when he remembered how weak he could be in some circumstances so he promised himself to be more helpful and protect the ninja copy that was certainly on the verge of death for his state.

So he defended himself as much as he could until he felt that genma, raído and iwashi appeared with the technique of the god of flying thunder that only the three of them managed to make together and gave him help.

When he was helped, he went straight to the tree where Kakashi was standing and concentrated his chakra again to hold the seal he had.

 

is that the moment I touch him to get him out of that situation, he felt that a seal imprisoned him and had to make a very big use of his potential not to let both be consumed by the jutsu, since he noticed how he imprisoned him He too.

He did not know or had any idea of the origin of the diagram, so he did not know how to counteract it, so the first thing he did from the beginning was to hold the seal and avoid being consumed.

The great barrier disappeared and he saw how several more ninjas appeared immediately.

More of that he could not see since his strength weakened and he fell into a deep sleep.

 

****

Kakashi opened his eyes not knowing exactly how long he was unconscious.

 

Since the sharingan took a lot of chakra when he used it and the result was waking up in the hospital ... but when he remembered, he remembered that he did not use the Sharingan

What's more, he did not remember how he lost consciousness.

He knew he was fighting with tonrak a mercenary who planned to take his eye off a good pay, but did not know when he ran out of chakra and lost consciousness.

Then he remembered vaguely the face of iruka sensei and nothing else.

 

Now I was in bed, in the hospital. bathed and changed and with an intravenous arm

He was going to take the mask that he knew that Lin (the nurse who always treated him, since she was the only one who had seen his face and the only one who was allowed to continue doing it) had surely left on the night table .

But he noticed a presence and directed his gaze to the other side of the room where beside the companion's bed there was a desk (he had never seen one in a room) full of papers and parchments and an iruka highly concentrated in them.

When he saw him, he was slightly surprised, since he did not seem to be very delicate in health. On the contrary, it seemed to be in perfect condition.

Is there no better place to do that?

He said in his boring tone

Iruka looked at him and gave him a smile

_ yes there is, but I can not move from his side ...

He said smiling

_ why not? I'd prefer it to go ...

He said, he really wanted to put on his mask and he was not interested in the company, except his.

Not that he did not like that particular ninja. but for a long time they were treated only with formalities because of the difference of opinions they had.

_ well ... if you want to put on the mask do it I will turn around and I will not see it, but I can not leave this place even if I wanted to ...

He told her by changing the good humor in his face from the annoyance of having to deal with the arrogance of the bad-tempered man.

_ Well, turn around ...

He told him and when he saw that he did he put on his mask but nothing else since the IV prevented him from putting on his shirt

_ How is it that he can not leave, this is perhaps a mission?

Iruka was not in the mood to explain anything to him, so he would let him guess what he wanted.

_ something like that...

He said turning his attention to what he was doing ...

_ What are you doing? Do you correct exams?

_ if it is exactly what I do ...

He told him and kakashi was upset

_ Well, go somewhere else to do that, and tell me how I ended up in the hospital and what happened with tonrak?

_That will be informed ...

He told him, he did not plan to give him the details.

Kakashi remained silent watching the teacher.

He seemed very focused and did not understand what he was doing exams in his room, but he understood that maybe he had exceeded his temper and how sensitive that man might have been.

Most likely a team has immobilized them (thought kakashi) and while he was rescued he saw iruka, maybe it was he who saved him ... no, that was not possible. that boy did not have the skills to face the ninja sealer of people.

Although he was grateful for not having died since he knew very well the fame of the said ninja, who scarcely left his opponent without chakra, he locked it in a parchment only releasing the captured person in front of those who requested the services of the subject.

Unfortunately he did not remember anything and was about to apologize to the chunning when he entered genma.

The tokubetsu jonin who always made jokes of all kinds ...

_ and tell me iruka, why are you still not in the sealing team?

Kakashi watched as iruka smiled at her sideways

_ that is not my intention, I prefer to remain the teacher of the Academy ...

He said scratching his scar.

Thing that the silver movie seemed normal to him, but that seemed to have a deeper impact on gen

_ Do not do that...

He told her, and Kakashi felt a kind of sexual tension between them, which made him feel uncomfortable.

_ well you know it's a tic. I do not realize when I do ...

_ you are the most adorable man in the world ...

He said smiling.

_ Hey, it does not bother me that you flirt but can You do it in another place?

He said he was already disgusted with the cloying situation that was coming.

Genma watched iruka

It would be nice to go somewhere else with him, but I'm afraid it's impossible at this moment ...

_ What do you mean?

He said annoyed, already felt that even his head hurt.

_ well let's say that if it were not for the skill of this man, at this time you would be locked in a jutsu

 

He told Kakashi to understand that thanks to Iruka he was safe

_ could you explain me better?

_ Hey golf club, let me tell you

Tsunade said entering the room.

_ hokague Sama ...

He said and nodded

_ The truth is that I have no idea how you ended up unconscious before giving a good battle, but the truth is that Iruka arrived just in time to avoid being sealed, and even managed to immobilize Tonrak with his immobilization jutsu and that's why He is our prisoner.

Kakashi watched Iruka who seemed uncomfortable with something but was not sure what.

_ the problem is that tonrak started a series of diagrams to achieve a seal, the best known of him, I guess you already know what I mean.

_ yes, the prisoner sealed.

I complete the sentence.

_ But as an Iruka I rescue you before you finish it, the seal is unstable; and if only one word was missing, which is that of "capture" in a certain way they are in danger of being imprisoned both by instability, you know that it is the consequence of practicing prohibited jutsus.

_ I see...

He told her more or less understanding why iruka was close to him.

_ you've been in bed for six days, I do not know if you remember seeing a child that absorbs the farm and empties you almost completely.

_ No, the truth is that I do not remember it.

Answered

_ well, by the time iruka appeared I try to do the same with him but iruka if I get to see him and he captured it too. for what we know, it is difficult to steal the farm twice in a row.

The important thing is that ibiki took out information. they hired him from the country of the rock, and his intention was first to take your eye and capture you, freeing only to kill you and get the information out of your body.

Kakashi already at that height was more than impressed, and very disappointed with himself because he did not manage to avoid that situation.

_ The fact that Iruka managed to detect in time that the seal was imprisoning you was of great help to you and served to prevent you from being consumed.  
Since the seal is activated immediately if it is touched by someone who is not who created it and the effect is that if that person manages to hold the seal he will not be able to get away from the imprisoned prisoner.

_ It means that the teacher can not get away from me.

Tsunade was annoyed by the tone with which he said teacher and planned to have fun with the next news he would give the copy nin.

Exactly, and since the seal can not be maintained all the time just by inserting the stable word into the hand we have managed to at least not hold it all the time, although that does not prevent your farm is in constant use so if you do not want to be sealed by your energy drain instead of having him accompany you on missions we will have to make you accompany him to his activities and they will even have to live together ...

He told him and tried not to laugh at Kakashi who had the distorted face of the impression (of course only his eyes were wide open and the sweat that told them that this was terrible news)

_ I can not be a school teacher ... and how long will this last ...

He told them and iruka had to intervene

_ will be six months, although it should be happy because before shikaku will be responsible for investigating how long it could last was going to be more than ten years ...

_ It is true. This seal was originally designed to retain prisoners, to avoid filling prisons with people. but when the first prisoners fulfilled their time when their age was released when they were locked up, they had not changed their power so they classified it as a forbidden jutsu, and the rest of the parchments where the prisoners were sealed were burned, eliminating all traces of them. .  
But there is always an idiot who continues to use forbidden jutsus.  
And since he did not know that they had a maximum limit of thirty-five years and a minimum of six months, we had the advantage of having you limited to the minimum.

_ six months with iruka sensei, is it a joke?

_ Well it is not (the Hokage said annoyed and tired) now avoid the problem and assume it once because tomorrow I need iruka to give classes again as it seems that no other ninja likes the task.

_ I do not like the task either ...

He said very annoying

_ because you do not need to give the class just to be close to iruka since the range that covers your space is no more than five meters when iruka is tired and when he is calm and rested we have seen that he reaches double so he avoids tiring him ...

_ and I how would it tire?

He said surprised by the comment

_ being an annoyance with him, for example.

_ Of course I'll try ...

_ I will go to prepare your departure and I hope you can behave, after all iruka will not be sealed in any case that would be your destiny to be the bearer of the seal brand ... permission.

Tsunade told him and left leaving Kakashi in shock and iruka calm (he had already resigned himself to the idea long ago and that height did not bother him).

Genma was still in the room and was making conversation with Iruka.

Kakashi thought that these two had a kind of relationship since they seemed very close or at least if I observed them better it seemed that genma did not stop flirting with iruka and this was kind but somehow repellent.

Damn those would be the longest six months of his life ...


	2. Starting

Hope you like. This is my first story kakairukaka and love doing it, I would like to know what you think. and I tell them that English is not my first language so they know how to apologize for any error, whether it's spelling or writing, thanks for reading

***

 

Kakashi was quite upset with this whole situation.

Not only did he have to get used to the idea of living with iruka, abandoning his missions because he was with him in the Academy and in the Hokage's tower, but now the fact that for a practical matter they should live in the iruka's house

In fact, they were heading there with a box and a suitcase.

The suitcase was carried by kakashi and the box with personal items was worn by iruka.

Having to check his things with iruka nearby had also been a bit embarrassing since his house was full of icha icha books that the sensei saw disapproved with his eyes.

The kitchen was full of dust and with the box of food before the last mission he had.

The truth was that in general the house of kakashi was huge, empty and the facade neglected.

Iruka was told that if a woman lived with Kakashi, those things would be in a better state and that a little decoration would also encourage the house.

I did not know how to take that place.

And he appreciated the hokage's decision to live in his house.

_ my house is bigger ...

He told kakashi to the teacher as they went to the teacher.

He held the wheeled suitcase lent to him by Shisune and carried another backpack on his shoulders filled with things for a mission (it never hurt to be cautious)

_ but mine is closer to the Academy, which is where we should go early. There is also his problem of unpunctuality, which he will not be able to use since I have strict schedules.

He told her in a way that Kakashi sounded pacifying.

Where did the teacher get such peace of mind?

_ that's no excuse, I have more rooms so we can be comfortable ...

Told him.

_ I think he forgets the problem of distances. The truth is that I saw that you has more rooms, but does not have a guest near his bedroom, which is huge, do you plan on sleeping with you?

_ and you plan for me to sleep in the armchair?

_ Well my house is small but fully functional.  
I have two rooms and are next to each other where you can be comfortable because the distance between doors and beds is a few meters and if you add that the bathroom is the same distance to the other side of my room we will be relatively comfortable. the only drawback will be if we want to eat at different times since we will have to be together at least for that. from what I see, you are not the ones who cook or I'm wrong?

_ you live eating in ichiraku, like Naruto

He mentioned him, which made the teacher smile.

_ Good Naruto ate at home at night so I did not only live on ramen basis, and I really like to cook, I think it would be better to organize that topic ...

_ I eat what I want and I'm not interested in having a housewife to force me to eat what I do not want ...

He said, disinterested by the idea of eating iruka food.

_ Excuse me (he said annoyed) called me a housewife?

_ is a way of saying that I'm not interested in living based on their rules, do not be offended

I speak in a funny way ...

If that was a joke, it had gone badly wrong; she said to herself.

They arrived at their destination and at the entrance kakashi felt strange.

He had been at the door of that house many times.

After long missions or nocturnal arrivals, Naruto made him stop there to enter directly to the Sensei's house.

He never told him what could happen, never naruto had him enter there and he always imagined what it would be like.

I knew from the height of the construction that it was small, in fact very small if compared to the square meters that had their own house.

_ Come in, please...

He told her iruka and they entered the hall where they took off their shoes.

As soon as he entered, he saw a corridor with two doors on either side and at the end a third door.

_ This door is the one of the study

He told her as he opened it and showed him the interior, where there was a desk much bigger than the one he had in his house, full of scrolls and books and shelves on the walls full of books and more scrolls ...

_ here the living room

He said opening the other door where Kakashi saw that there was a room quite spacious with three armchairs one of three bodies and two of a body, a television in the center of one of the walls where they saw the chairs and a large enough table There was also a bookshelf with pictures and images of the iruka family and CDs or DVD movies. She looked beautiful; then they went to the back door.

It was the one that looked out on the kitchen, it was quite nice and wide, for a person who lived alone it was Pretty good, it had the bookshelf and the low countertop of a dark blue almost metallic, the kitchen and all the appliances in perfect order and very clean

The kitchen table was round and empty.

He had around six chairs and Kakashi immediately deduced that this man liked cleaning.

On the side of the kitchen there was a staircase and a bathroom. And next to it, facing a small patio, there was a door.

_ this is the kitchen, of course you can use everything you want and this (opening the door that led to the patio) is a small garden (kakashi saw it and it was not as big as expected, also on the side was a laundry, washing machine and dryer next to a bacha and a drying rack nearby)

_ is very small, how will my ninkens fit here?

_ your ninkens?

_ Yes, you don't know that I have my Ninkens?

_yes I know, but I thought they are an invocation?

_ they are, but in my house I usually stay with them all the time ...

He said with a tone of offense, clear that this custom was not very common but he used to do it and did not want to change that, knowing that he would be six months here.

Are you sure they do not enter here? In any case they can be inside ...

The sensei said to the stranger.

_ let me see...

He said he took out a parchment and spread it out

_ invocation jutsu (biting the finger so that the blood completes the pact along the parchment)

And the eight dogs appeared ...

Iruka was amazed at the method, since he had not seen a parchment used for an invocation. then he noticed the size of the bull dog, he had seen pakkun but not the others, although he tensed slightly and did not want to show it.

_ Well, guys, I'll update you.

Kakashi said as the dogs approached him and he crouched down to his height flexing his knees in a pose of his own.

Iruka leaned against the wall to see that it would take.

_ have sealed me and I have been forced to have to live with iruka so this will be the place where I will be, do you think they can adapt to this site?

_ clear boss no problem ...

Pakkun replied.

_ I hope so, I will present them.

He approached iruka and rested his hand on his shoulder which slightly bothered iruka.

_ this is iruka the human with whom we will live the next six months. I hope they get along.

_ Hello...

He said something nervous iruka trying to assume that he will live with the Ninkens.

_ hello iruka ...

They replied

_ here pakkun, although you already knew him ...

He told him and pakkun extended his leg so that iruka greeted him.  
And he caressed them with joy, knowing that Paco considered them irresistible.

The gesture was liked by Kakashi who saw how Iruka tried to like them.

_ he is shiba (pointed to the gray dog with black crest) is a great tracker

_Hi Shiba, nice to meet you

_ mmm You look like a good person, apologize but I'll have to mark territory around here.

_ ahead...

He granted permission and saw how he went into the garden

_ He is bisuke.

_ hello bisuke.

He said caressing him because he thought it was very charming.

_ Hey, you did not scratch me behind the ears ...

He claimed him pakkun

_ I'm sorry (he said and began to caress Pakkun)

Kakashi noticed that Iruka preferred to sit on the floor, seeing that it would take some time.

_ this is akino.

_ hello akino ...

Iruka observed that the dog simply bowed his head and he reciprocated the greeting. Through his glasses, Akino made Shino remember who was his student during his childhood in the Academy and knew that maybe he would be happy to be the first one in his mind, although he did not know how it would be taken to compare him to a dog .

_ goruko ...

It was a joke? That dog had the whole look of naruto, iruka had to see kakashi not to say what he thought out loud.

_ hello goruko ...

_ Hello nice to meet you...

He said approaching and letting Iruka caress him as he did with the other dogs.

Iruka thought that even the name sounded similar.

_ He is ūhei although he is not very affectionate

_ delighted ūhei

_ here you have urushi.

_ hello urushi

And he received the paw of the dog in the form of a greeting.

_ and finally this grandulon is boru ...

_ hello boru.

But the dog just looked at it and went to mark territory too

_ Do not worry iruka, he's a bit shy ...

He told him and Iruka was reassured since the dog was huge and quite intimidating.

_ Well guys we are in the village but I need you to recognize the area

He told them and the dogs immediately left.

Iruka went to see how the Ninkens were going to recognize the Kakashi area accompanied Iruka to the second floor.

There were two rooms and a bathroom. And it seemed that it only covers half of the property and the front wall of the dormitories was too strange although it had several pictures with the picture of iruka and her parents one of iruka with the image of her graduation to chunin and the last was one where he and Naruto appeared smiling in front of the ichiraku ramen.

There was a room next to the other, the first door led to the bathroom, the second to the iruka room and the third to the guest room.

Upon entering, he saw that there was a closet and a piece of furniture and many magazines and some t-shirts that he recognized as those of Naruto.

_ I'm sorry this room was handled by Naruto before leaving with Jiraiya San, so give me a moment and I will order it.

_sure...

Kakashi told him and observed how in less than fifteen minutes the room was different and all the magazines and naruto shirts that are now scattered were in the box where kakashi had brought what he would put in the drawers of the bedside table.

Then Iruka left the room and summoned a seal that made the front wall of Iruka's room practically glimpse a door.

Do not you want me to see certain things?

He told him that there were things in that place that the sensei did not want him to touch

_ Nobody can actually enter here ... there are things from my parents and grandparents that I do not want to be ruined or destroyed ... (I enter, placed the box on a shelf and left) you know, here comes a lot of people all the time ... it's not like I did this because this one, if you had not seen me ...

He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Many people all the time" ... maybe iruka likes a weekly romp with anyone and that's why she does not want to get into her things?

Kakashi began to make many ideas that he was not sure if they could be true for what he chose not to investigate, in fact the Chunin's life was not of interest and he hoped that the feeling was reciprocal.

_ there is a problem in this place

_ which?.

Iruka asked while closing the seal so that the room that once belonged to his parents remained intact.

It was not that he did not want to enable her, it was that it was all that was left of his family and he hoped to continue having those memories that were only part of his childhood.

_ It does not seem that we can really be very separated all the time, besides how are we supposed to go to the bathroom?

_ well ... (sigh as he scratched the scar) you will see this room is not very large (he pointed to his own room) is only four meters long by three wide and the other has the same dimensions, that's because they used to be a single room but when Naruto started to grow I decided to divide it so I could give him privacy ...

_ Naruto has his own house ...

I comment

I know, but almost always he has spent time here since I started being his teacher in the Academy and he has even stayed long after doing missions with you, this is practically his house and he only goes to that house when he feels like it to be alone, to train or when you want to give me my space.

_ whatever. even so, I would not get to the bathroom ...

_ As the bed is in the middle of the room, you can rest easy there. but for the bathroom theme, you'll have to call me ...

_ it would have been the same in my house ...

_ kakashi San, I'm not sure if you understand the reason why we are in this situation so I will ask you to be more tolerant ...

_ do not treat me like a teenager, I'm just raising future circumstances ...

_ well I understand ...

 

He told him and everyone went into the room that belonged to him.

And after a while I hear iruka as the dogs came back.

The first night was quite quiet and despite the displeasure there were no problems with the bathroom issue.

They just put a bench between the bathroom door and the one in the iruka room and when one was inside the other one waited outside

Kakashi noticed that when Iruka was tired they both felt a pressure that brought them closer ...

I could really see that for iruka to keep the seal was a job, so he decided not to bother him because he felt that this fatigue was not physical but mental.

The dinner was rare, Kakashi preferred to go out and buy his dinner (since he was used to eating food purchased) and when he returned while the dinner was over, Iruka prepared his own dinner.

When iruka sat down to eat kakashi he was finished and he was sitting in front of him reading his icha icha.

Of course Iruka preferred to talk but with Kakashi he preferred to make an exception.

The next morning was very annoying for kakashi.

Iruka took the audacity to pick him up early because he had to teach at the academy.

I noticed that it was full of scrolls and sheets that surely were the corrected exams that I had to deliver.

In spite of how annoying he seemed to be going to the Academy. The truth was that he preferred that to being imprisoned in a seal.

And all night long he dreamed that Iruka got tired and he ended up imprisoned ...

That dream did not please him.

Therefore, he preferred to adapt to his situation.

Being at the Academy was not funny at all.

Iruka entered the building and had a dispute with ebisu sensei who had done the exam that he had corrected, the truth was that it was not for the level they were wearing and ebisu insisted that he only trained the elite and did not think it was bad to try his ability as ninjas.

He even wanted to appeal to Kakashi's reason, but it remained neutral.

In the Academy for the torture of kakashi had to be present while Geography classes were taught and above was scolded by the chunin that indicated that it was not good to read such things (referring to the icha icha) in front of children.

So Kakashi had to stay on the sidelines.

Although every time Iruka had to move, he had to accompany him, and that if he tired.

Making calculations he thought he had walked all morning from the desk to near the children who did not stop making jokes or questions about why he was attending the class.

He clearly noticed that the main problem was with Konohamaru.

The boy did not sit still and said he was bored all the time so Iruka should call his attention all the time.

It was also a kind of personal torture (after lunch) to see how the children try to sharpen their aim with the shurikens.

_they are children, it is normal that they do not always give blank ...

I commented iruka noticing the ninja's displeasure at seeing such a show.

_ I was at that age, it was chunin ...

_ I am aware that you were a ninja at ten years old but not all people are equal

_ I know that...

When they left there around three o'clock in the afternoon, they went to the hokage tower where Iruka worked receiving the reports of the missions.

The hokague taking advantage of the presence of hatake in the place decided to give him an extra chair so that he could also receive such reports or deliver missions and despite the refusal of kakashi had to accede to the "orders of the hokague"

Everyone who passed by looked at him strangely and the copy ninja gave no explanation of why he was on the other side of the desk.

That afternoon they returned to the house with the purchase of the kakashi meal already anticipated.

And for the iruka surprise there was too much food.

When he arrived Kakashi was the first to bathe and was followed by Iruka who when he came out of the shower saw all the Ninkens in the bathroom door receiving food from the silver peli.

How did you manage to get to the bags that were in the kitchen?

He asked surprised and kakashi smiled (at least that seemed to iruka)

_ from here to the bags there are five meters, apparently you do not realize that the distance can be covered at all angles ...

Iruka found the answer logical and was glad that the analysis capacity of the ninja copy has solved some things.

He told him and everyone went into the room that belonged to him.

And after a while I hear iruka as the dogs came back.

The first night was quite quiet and despite the displeasure there were no problems with the bathroom issue.

They just put a bench between the bathroom door and the one in the iruka room and when one was inside the other one waited outside

When Kakashi had complained several times about the smallness of his house Iruka annoyed explained that this was the house that his parents could buy, and not to bother him with the subject. Not all inherit a large mansion from their clans. And the subject was closed there.

And Kakashi had to shut up because he knew that in addition to the big hatake house, he had his personal apartment in the center of konoha but it was something he did not want to inform the chunin.

There he kept his belongings and in that place his personal taste was evident.

It was his sanctuary of peace.

So it would not take Iruka there ...

In the kitchen Kakashi heated his food in the microwave and wondered if Iruka would cook.

He seemed very tired but did not seem to want to start preparing any food

His thoughts were interrupted when genma entered the kitchen directly as if it were his house.

I miss him, so far iruka had not told him that he would receive someone even though he had the answer to "a lot of people all the time".

Genma brought some bags and said hello quietly.

Then he went to iruka

_ looks tired, how is your chakra?

_ mmm low, and how are you?

_ I'm quite upset, Ann did not let me see yuki ...

He told him arranging the purchases.

Kakashi had already eaten their food behind their backs while they were talking about that yuki and the annoyance of genma as this Ann ...

He was not sure but he sensed that those two were a couple, although he was curious he did not want to ask what might be obvious

_ I wish I could talk to you alone ...

He said genma to kakashi  
Kakashi wanted to laugh at the idea of being alone

_ that so alone, I can not get away much from iruka ...

Genma did not like that he only said iruka without any honorific and was about to tell him when anko appeared before them.

_ you are so cute! They waited for me to prepare dinner ...

He said something scandalous

Kakashi looked at her and she at him and after looking at him unsure of why he was there he looked at iruka

_ iruka do not tell me you are now dating kakashi ...

_ anko chan, is not what you think ...

He told him calmly.

_ Oh no?

_ Genma, do you think that if you come with someone, Iruka will come back with you?

_ you can not think of anything else, do you think I would walk with a hatake?

_ mmm I do not know, you two are always doing stupid things, I do not know why you do not stop bothering Iruka, he will not come back with you ...

He spoke to him as he opened the refrigerator door.

_ and your kakashi (looked at him) perhaps you join the club?

_ to the club?

_ anko ... kakashi is not here by choice …

I commented iruka and while she and Iruka started cooking he explained a little about the seal problem.

Anko listened and looked sideways at the copy nin.

Kakashi was not fully understanding why they were there, why if Genma was the ex-sensei, was he there and behaved like his boyfriend?

I did not understand much.

Just before dinner was served, Kotetsu and a ninja she had never seen appeared.

_ Where is your boyfriend?

Anko asked, while cutting vegetables.

_ is betraying me with the genin that stole his heart

He said pretending to be depressed.

The girl next to him covered his mouth to laugh shyly.

_ seriously (ask iruka) I agree to have an appointment with him

_ at some point I was going to do it ...

He commented on genma

_ there is please (said funny anko) that a girl accepts an appointment on a Wednesday night only means that she wants it to be short and that it does not happen again ...

_ I do not think they have any chance (said kotetsu) she was already tired from being invited ...

He told them funny while trying to steal a tomato, which was avoided by a blow from anko ...

Do not even think about leaving us without tomatoes for the salad ...

He said annoyed

_ I think what bothered him sora, was that he always asks in front of kotetsu and as everyone says they are couples he must believe that they will have made a bet

The girl timidly commented.

_ fuu, how can it be that you have been with kotetsu for a year and people still think that he and izumo are a couple …

He asked amazed genma.

_ Maybe because they walk together everywhere ... and seem to have a relationship ...

He mentioned iruka

_ clear it's like you, that you spend the lapdog with Iruka and he does not throw you out of his house just because he is very kind ...

 

Iruka blushed and Kotetsu knew he had to change the subject before Anko would end up kicking Genma because the man kept insisting on having a stable relationship with the chunin again.

_ kakashi San? What is he doing here?

_ is sealed with iruka, they will have to be together for a while ...

_ ah, are you the one who was attacked by the mercenary that led to prison today?

_ Yes, it's me...

He said with his face bored by the subject, he did not like to be highlighted that failed with that.

_ thank goodness that an expert in seal retention was nearby, although I did not know it was iruka I thought it was someone from the sealing group of konoha.

_ Well, he should be in that group, he just does not want to leave the Academy

He mentioned genma

_ I'm a teacher at the Academy and it's what I like to be, I do not see any problem in it ...

He said angry iruka and kakashi felt a pull that shortened the distance between them a little and could only be four meters away.

_ you could avoid bothering iruka, if he gets tired or gets upset, the distance becomes smaller

Annoyed kakashi told genma, if it was the ex because he was there claiming things?

Anko calmed the mood and everything prepared the table.

And despite the insistence of the majority, Kakashi did not join the group because he had eaten.

_ well although you have eaten you can join us.

_if we gather here to spend the time accompanied since the way of life that a ninja leads is solitary is quite ugly and we prefer to avoid loneliness.

_ and why they do not meet in a restaurant ...

It was the only question he gave.

_ why it is expensive to go to a restaurant three times a week ...

_ We prefer to take turns who will bring the food and who will cook it and we will meet to be accompanied

_ and if your next question is why in Iruka's house, the answer is because he is the only one who has the kitchen with all the utensils to make all the dishes that we can think of ...

Anko commented laughing at hatake's face ... it would be fun to see him there all that time.

_ besides that he is the only one who can keep the leftovers without rotting, because as most of us have missions we leave the house alone and the food ends up withering or spoiling.

_ another thing, here is not discussed or policy

_ nor religion

_ and no one intrudes into anyone's life

They mentioned him among all.

The dinner continued and everyone made bets if izumo would achieve a stable relationship with the girl of his dreams.

And despite the large number of options to choose, a note was made of who bet for whom and for how long.

_ I bet it's the only date they'll have ...

Anko said very sure of what would happen

_ I think they will go out again, my friend does things right ...

 

said kotetsu

_ I bet the same ...

Said fuu.

_ Seriously? Well I bet that  
they will not be together more than two weeks ...

Mentioned Genma

_ Well, I think they will be a stable couple, you just have to give them time.

Ultimately iruka said that he opted for a stable relationship.

Kakashi watched the scene, after eating together they cleaned the dishes and the table in the kitchen.

And finally Anko prepared coffee and tea and went to the living room where she sat in the three-body chair and next to her lay Iruka who was more relaxed and apparently more chakra for having eaten well.

The gap had lengthened again and Kakashi, despite being invited, preferred to be in the doorway.

They were all talking a little bit, like that Ivoumo should be sure to be with a woman who could never overcome the genin gap and that the hokage was changing some rules.

Anko was sitting protectively next to iruka preventing genma from sitting next to them.

Moreover, several times saw how she threw it and genma did nothing but smile.

Iruka rested on Anko's legs and it seemed to Kakashi that they behaved as a couple even more than Kotetsu who was sitting on the arm of a body chair where his girlfriend was sitting.

Despite the love and camaderia that was in the environment kakashi noticed things he did not remember having enjoyed.

His childhood and adolescence happened directly in missions or sorrows for losses, and he was sure that everyone who was there had the same, but unlike him, they did not give themselves up to personal abandonment.

In a way I admired them and respected them for that.

Although his thoughts were interrupted when genma approached very calmly.

_ That's the way we were when we were children, and as we grew up, it was you who stopped being in a group ...

Did he guess his thoughts?

I do not finish deducting anything when genma approached the other side of the door and closed it.

Seeing that they could get away to a certain number of meters genma had calculated a little that in the hallway they could talk

_ I would like to clarify only one thing ...

He told him with a face that kakashi did not like because he was very hostile to his taste.

_ iruka and I are separated but it is temporary, sooner or later we will be together again, it is only a matter of time so I will ask you to avoid looking at it in any way that is not strictly professional while you are here ...

_ I did not notice him in any other way, you can stay calm …

He told him trying to get along with him

_ I hope so...

_ it's a threat?

_ No, it's a warning ... you better not look at it. Why is not available ...

He told him seriously. and kakashi found the word "available" funny ...

But he was upset with the ninja in front of him since he was bothering him after all

_ enough...

Iruka was placed in the middle of both

_ What's going on here?

"Nothing," they both said in unison.

Genma pretended to pretend that he did not threaten Kakashi; and Kakashi was not in the mood to show that an idiot could do more than him, besides that the attitude of a teacher did not like him.

Iruka took Genma's hand and went with him to the door where he opened it and dismissed him.

Kakashi watched the scene, and did not understand why he was angry. Maybe it was because he did not deserve that threat, after all he had never noticed Iruka in that way.

When he looked towards them he could see with amazement that genma kissed him.

And despite the imperceptible refusal of iruka I notice how little by little he gave way to the point of pressing against him ...

From what I saw, if the relationship was not dead at all it was because there was a chemistry between them. But there was something that kept them from being together.

Although apparently Iruka remembered very well the reason why he was angry with genma (although he had no idea what it was) and abruptly separated.

Leaving it motionless by the action.

Iruka watched the brown eyes of genma and gave him a look of sadness that he understood immediately.

_ have a nice rest...

Genma told him and left.

Iruka closed the door and was leaning on it something sad.

_ I will try to contain myself next time ...

He commented to the iruka air and went to the living room followed by kakashi and returned to recline on the legs of anko who had a conversation with kotetsu and fuu.

Kakashi saw the clock that marked nine o'clock at night and kotetsu and his girlfriend left but not anko.

I watched calmly and caressed the dark hair, while he slept peacefully

_ I always thought that if iruka was not gay I would be with him without any problem ..

_ what?

_ Jokes, is the best friend I have and I do not think I find anyone like him in a lifetime.

Kakashi watched her giving those caresses to her hair.

_ it falls asleep when you stroke its head like that ... it is so tender that it makes you want to put it on a table of light ...

He said giving caresses and laughing at his own occurrences.

_ I only ask you not to judge him, do not bother him and do not look for an acoston with him ... (and he changed his face to serious) enough is enough with genma want to fill it with cuddles with the idea that they will return some day .. .

What happened between them?

I really wanted to know, this whole situation was already very curious

Anko gave him a half smile

_ only Iruka can tell you, I can only tell you that it is something that should not be happening anymore

_ and what's wrong with your chakra

_ that's what Iruka should tell you, you should just ask.

He told her as he got up he put on his raincoat and went to the door.

_ has a heavy sleep and that thing in his hand causes him to wear chakra still asleep so you will have to take him to his bedroom or leave him here and fall asleep on the sofa of a body, if you do the first try not to touch him too much

I'm not a pervert like everybody thinks (he said annoyed) because everyone thinks I'll do something to him

_ why you look like a pervert. You know, because of icha icha

He told him and he left.

Kakashi stared at the sensei, who slept although he did not seem to do it very calmly.

He even seemed more tired than when he was awake.

Perhaps keeping the seal made him struggle even when asleep?

With that doubt in mind and thinking that it would be better for Iruka he carried him to the bed, noting that it was not heavy.

The climb made it fast and when he entered he put him in his own bed, of course he was amazed at how disinterested Iruka looked when Kakashi changed his place. He did not seem to be on guard for his safety, and it struck him that he did not attack him  
So, he simply decided to go to sleep.  
But when he tried to go to his room, he was amazed reluctantly that he could not get away from the bed.

He turned his gaze to the weary face of iruka and deduced that he was very exhausted.

I would have to talk to the hokage about it.

For the time being he settled on the other end of the bed and went to sleep.

He was quite fortunate to see that the iruka bed was huge and that although he stole a lot of space from the room, he did not do it among them.

The only thing he feared was that Iruka would move during the night.  
Although he doubted it, since he looked tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. This is my first story kakairukaka and love doing it, I would like to know what you think. and I tell them that English is not my first language so they know how to apologize for any error, whether it's spelling or writing, thanks for reading
> 
> ***


	3. The good side of Sensei

Iruka felt strangely uncomfortable.

He shifted in bed, annoyed, there was something he did not like.

I knew it was almost early in the morning, it must have been around six o'clock, since summer was near and the sun began to rise a little earlier.

Before waking up, he felt a presence that he did not recognize and attacked in that instant mentally scolding for not having done it before.

Kakashi was in the same transe in which I was iruka for a moment, felt that he was moving a little and although in his mind he said he should get up, his body still did not react.

That was a serious mistake on his part since he could not react when he felt that his lungs were full of water.

Iruka was compatible with the water element and had used a jutsu that allowed him to direct a small amount directly through the holes in his attacker's nose and drown them.

Kakashi was desperate for not being able to breathe quietly, he fell to the ground and iruka followed him with a kunai.

Recognizing him immediately, he stopped the jutsu amazed to see him there.

_ Kakashi San, what are you doing in my bed are you crazy?

I ask him something worried but annoyed.

_ iruka (cof) sensei (cof cof) Sorry but (cof cof) last night the gap was so short (cof) and it seemed so tired that I had to (cof) stay here (cof) try not to disturb it

 

Kakashi was surprised by what happened. if the previous night he judged him mentally for not reacting properly because a ninja must immediately feel a presence he did not recognize. that morning I had a completely different opinion.

"Hell, I almost choke, "he thought, surprised at how quickly the sensei reacted.

I was still catching my breath when Iruka brought him a shirt to dry because when he put water in his nose he also wet his mask.

_ I would have drowned immediately if I had not had the mask, incredible ...

_ I'm sorry, I should be used to his chakra ... I'm so sorry ...

Iruka said really sorry, as he bowed with an apology.

_ do not worry ... now I think it's better that we start the day!

He commented nervously, and observed with what the mask was drying, it was the blue shirt that the sensei had worn the night before.

He looked up and saw him worried about his person in pants and no shirt.

He had not realized how toned the professor was and the thought "when he trains", it passed through his mind and then he forgot it like a silly question, he returned the shirt and went with him to the room to look for another mask because it was difficult breathe properly with the one I had as it was still wet.

That event had been too traumatic for kakashi who used to be quick at the time of a counterattack

"I thought I did not know how to react, and I thought it was harmless," he said to justify himself for not being able to counterattack.

But who can counterattack when you are drowning because your lungs are full of water?

I never would have thought that the teacher could become so lethal.

Iruka made breakfast while Kakashi drank coffee behind him.

The teacher felt it a lot and tried to remember when he moved to bed, the last memory he had was to be on Anko's legs while she stroked his hair.

_ How do I end up in my bed?

I ask curious

_ Well, I saw him quite uncomfortable in the chair and I preferred to take him to his bed

Iruka laughed at that affirmation

And kakashi I hear it

_ Why laugh?

_ Excuse me, on the contrary, it is more comfortable to sleep on the sofa in the living room, it is that this bed I bought recently and I still do not get used to being comfortable in it.

_ what happened to the previous one ... did you break it?

_ something like that, one night, Naruto slept there with me and dreaming he created a rasengan and destroyed it ...

_ Seriously?

_ Yes, the funny thing is that he does not believe me because he needs a clone to make the rasengan, but apparently asleep, they come out perfect with only one hand

The sensei's laughter infected him; Of course he knew that naruto, he always dreamed of battles and his body reacted by attacking. It was a unique case.

I expected him to improve a lot with the training he was doing with jiraya sensei.

Iruka finished his breakfast behind the

ninja

Something he had learned from kakashi was that he had not shown himself at all.

Breakfast was now very quiet at the table, while silver hair prepared his own breakfast.

That was quite uncomfortable.

Mandatory you must be sitting in the back of the kitchen so that you are comfortable

_How do you eat when there are people?

_ I do not do it...

_ and when I was on missions with naruto like I used to eat without being seen ...

_ I did it when they were sleeping or otherwise

_ which?

_ I'm not going to tell you...

He said smiling.

His secret was not so great, he simply left a clone in the company of his students and limited himself to eating at a safe distance, without being disturbed.

The truth is that they were less tense after the incident, after a bath and breakfast they left for the Academy.

Now kakashi respected iruka a bit more, he never believed that he had such reflections and now he understood why he had been able to face tonrak if they were of different types of forces.

Despite the strength or amount of chakra, iruka counted on his intelligence and wit, and that helped him cope with any situation.

The great doubt that he had was, why he had not reached beyond the Academy if it was noted that he was a great ninja.

It seemed a waste of potential to see how he tried to direct the children to hide correctly.

And although some did (or tried) correctly.

The art of hiding was vital in a ninja and seeing how Konohamaru did it with his cronies under a cardboard box painted like a rock that had two holes irritated him.

For real! Was that hiding for them?

Iruka seemed to have fun letting them be.

Until he began to evaluate them and noticed how only one had approved at least to hide, but he had also been disapproved for not keeping calm trying to hide his presence.

Then Iruka began to explain to them that they only had two years left in the Academy and at that moment he had to be the best and, in regard to the basic concepts, they should have dominated him more than him.

So he gave them exercises and new manuals explaining the guidelines and they should know about Memory and practice it for a long time.

The children were angry and even came to challenge the sensei who told them what they should do.

_ Why do not we give you a demonstration?

Kakashi said smiling because at that moment he was having fun with that, he did not remember that his school teacher had been so patient or did not bother having to explain everything several times.

_ Sorry kakashi san, but is aware that I can not escape from you.

_ If I know, let's give a demonstration to these children to see if they can find us

Iruka saw that the children had been enthusiastic about the idea and saw no problem.

_ I do not know...

_ Come iruka sensei, you will see that they do not find us and whoever does it must be approved at least in the part of being able to find someone.

_ only the theoreticians know about that aspect ...

_Oh, just do it and you'll know how good we are.

Konohamaru enthusiast commented.

Iruka looked at the troublesome child in the class who considered himself a genius by always knowing more than the others and it seemed an opportunity to lower him from his cloud

_Kakashi Sensei is an ex anbu, I doubt very much that you will find him since he is an expert

_ He makes fun of me, just start and you'll see how we do it immediately.

Well, but if you do not succeed, you will have to make an effort to learn in the right way and without complaints

_if what Sensei says

He responded enthusiastically with the other 29 children.

_ they only have one hour ...

He looked at Kakashi and they both disappeared in an instant.

All the children were surprised and began to look for them in the surroundings.

They knew that Iruka had not come far since they were in the training sector of the Academy and there they had to search.

But when the full hour passed, they discovered that they could not find them.

Iruka had practically got carried away by Kakashi, who in a moment took them to the ground.

_How do you think you are going to meet us here?

_ listen, you told them it was ambu, I can not ruin my reputation to be found

He clarified and Iruka noticed that he seemed smiling. Even though he looked at him strangely, the idea that Kakashi will give himself to the teachings instead of criticizing how bad they did seemed very good to him.

While the children were looking for them, the two were calm, knowing that nobody would think to look under them, although you never know.

Kakashi slowly felt the teacher's presence completely. His characteristic smell had impregnated his nose, maybe it had been his perfume

No, it was not that, it was the scent of his skin.

He was quite attractive, but he did not understand why he started smelling it that way.

Although Iruka did not notice it.

Being a man with the smell that he had, he could even separate the scent of iruka at any time, since in his mind he had it classified and strangely; that particular smell he liked ...

Iruka smiled without realizing what Kakashi was doing.

He was happy to be able to teach him something without being bothered by having to learn and smile at the idea of giving them that kind of lesson.

Kakashi saw him look at the clock and then smile closing his eyes and happy

_ I think it's time ...

He said

The children had seen that they had not been able to find them and one of the supervisors had noticed that they had become excited to the point of wanting to know exactly what they had done.

The supervisor was also intrigued, he knew very well why Kakashi should attend classes and was surprised to learn that he did not know where they were.

For the moment they came out from under the earth, but not before taking Konohamaru from the feet.

_ land style, head hunter jutsu!

He shouted and left the ground next to the sensei, burying the honorable grandson of the third hokage to the head.

They both laughed and Kakashi took the time to get the child out of his burial

_ to see children because nobody noticed our presence, we felt them pass a couple of dozen times over and none noticed the difference in soil.

The children, as well as the supervisor, felt overwhelmed by how well hidden they were. They could not help but listen to what Iruka explained to them.

_If they were in a combat and did not notice the difference in the ground, the enemy ninja could have ambushed from the ground and attacked them without compassion. As it just happened. Understand that the life of a ninja is in danger all the time and they should be prepared for that, so I want them to take time at home to train enough to be well prepared when it comes to hiding.

He discarded the class and gave the manuals to the children who took them with enthusiasm.

Then he went to his desk to write down the progress, the notes of the practical evaluation were not good, but the teaching had arrived.

_ Thank you, kakashi san, today has helped me a lot

He told her with a smile that showed he was really happy

_ You really like to be a teacher, right?

_ yes, and moments like this where children react and see that the shinobi world is not easy and they set a personal goal are the ones that excite me the most ...

The sensei said

_ because I am sure that each one feels with a different objective and they have gone home to learn more than they already know, wanting to improve themselves.

_ I'm glad I helped ...

He said with his happy eye to the ninja that he was seeing a different face of the sensei.

As a professor in the theoretical sector, he was strict and firm, and he stuck to what he had to teach.

And at the time of practical teaching he was versatile and very patient with each child.

Kakashi was impressed, if there was one thing that stood out was the way he had to think.  
He remembered that his father trained him since he learned to walk.

And as Chunin from the  
six years, he went from mission to mission all his life, of course at that time there was war and it was very complicated to have the children with talent protected.

He had to go to war as soon as he left the Academy and prepared himself in a more rude way because the teachers were under pressure to get them out of there quickly.

Of course, parents prepared a lot for their children, it was more important to be a shinobi than to be a person.

At least that's what he thought at the time when he had the misfortune to see how his father had committed suicide for having valued more people than a mission.

He was sure that if he had been educated by someone like Iruka, he would have gone as far as Naruto was now and could have held Sasuke in a different way.

To be honest, the teachings of iruka were splendid.

They were already heading towards the Hokage Tower and Kakashi noticed that at that time of the day, Iruka ended up tired but his tiredness was only physical.

His distance gap had not been shortened and he was happy, if he had remembered the day before, it had been the same only that he had not paid attention.

Besides, he had not given importance to the teacher in general because he considered him inferior to him.

And he did not know why in his mind he had classified him that way, after all, Iruka had enough strength and intelligence to catch Tonrak and the genin who accompanied him.

If it was hard enough to trap the mercenary sealer.

The moment he saw him, he had to ask for help and in less time than he thought, he left him unconscious.

And he had to listen while the Hokage read him the statement that ibiki got the subject to believe a small fact.

Iruka had done his thing in the best way and the fact that it was marked with the seal of the flying thunder god had helped them to help them before they really caught him.

Although there were a couple of things that ran around the head of the copy ninja that he did not understand, one of them was because Iruka had the mark of that seal? Maybe his sensei had marked him and why? Or was it genma?

The afternoon passed quietly but busy, it really showed the difference in the iruka attitude of being in the tower.

He thought he liked it, but deep down I notice that this work was done out of obligation.

Although he did it very differently from the others, he was kind, respectful and grateful.

Even with those who brought the reports with unintelligible letters.

Others who did not understand the reports returned them to be rewritten and they were bothered more by the kakashi who are by their side with the same tasks that he could not stand and understood because they always sent him to rewrite what he was doing. and it is that when you arrive from a mission you do not feel like writing everything that happened, but you must do it and after the third page you do not even notice if the kangis are good or not.

When they left they bought food and Kakashi suddenly felt a tug on his body.

Apparently iruka was getting tired.

_ Sorry, it is that he left the tower and I go directly to the house because I already bought everything for the week.

The chunin explained that he was really fatigued from having to take an extra trip to the place near the hatake house that he had as a favorite to buy his food.

And it was not bad, the manager of the place prepared excellent delicacies and varied the food so that the ninja does not lack any vitamins.  
But it really was far from the iruka house.

 

And it was evident that this particular seal robbed him of a lot of chakra.  
When the teacher arrived barely and had a tea and a sandwich and then a shower ran out on his bed.

At least Kakashi was in his room separated from the dangerous umino.

The next day was not very different, although in the class that morning Iruka had to prepare them for the math exam they had to take in the next few days.

_ When I was a kid there were no classes of these at the Academy ...

He mentioned kakashi at lunchtime

_ Truly?

Yes, the teaching was purely to train shinobi.

_ Yes I know, but the fourth Hokage added this, he thought that children not only had to get ninjas and that everyone in town should know the basics to be able to defend themselves.

_ Yondaime did that?

_ yes, remember that children who did not pass the exam done by the jounin in charge return to the Academy, and in many cases there are children who do not arrive in that instance so they abandon the idea of being ninjas and go to study in other areas, after all, not everyone in the village are ninjas, there are doctors, architects, engineers, lawyers, scientists and many other elements that at this moment do not come to mind

he said smiling iruka

Kakashi knew it, but in his day there was a ninja academy and a public school, the fact that someone is a ninja did not always mean that he knew history or mathematics.

He was glad to know that his sensei had prepared both studies, so at least the ninjas were better educated and the citizens were better prepared for the future (at least they could defend themselves with the basics)

_ Although everyone studies the basic techniques of a shinobi, which are taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu, not all become ninjas, so at least they will know how to defend themselves from an imminent attack on the people. Or they can also recognize one. But while they can continue to live in a quiet way, their life will seek to achieve their dreams and goals.

"Did he read his thoughts?"

_ if it's a great focus!

_ yes ...

After lunch they had practices, the children showed them what they had achieved in their homes and Iruka explained how good it was to be inventive.

But there were a couple of children who were not very good at almost anything even though they tried to give the best of themselves

_ Sorry, sensei, this does not work, I do not think that someone like me could become a great ninja, this is the second year I'm here and it did not improve ...

He said depressed

_hey, it's a matter of practice, seriously if you try hard, you'll do great things

_ Nobody becomes great just by practicing

Another child who was not very good at jutsu spoke.

_ Of course ...

he told them calm iruka

_ I myself was not the best student at the Academy and yet, today I am teaching

_ Seriously!

_ Yes, even the worst student can become the best shinobi, see Naruto

_ Naruto is good at everything!

He said One of the children who had as hero the genin who had helped the people against Gaara and had triumphed.

In addition to the many missions successfully completed, he made it admirable

_ listen, Naruto failed the cloning exam three times

All the children saw the sensei as if he were telling the biggest lie in the world.

_ iruka sensei do not lie!

Exclaimed annoyed konohamaru

_ Naruto Nii-chan can make up to one hundred excellent clones without any defect

_ sii daruto oyabun is strong!

He added the always brat udon with his precarious vocabulary.

_ I do not lie, Naruto was terrible in that jutsu when I return you can ask Naruto what were his grades and his abilities ...

Kakashi watched the discussion, glad to see how Naruto was so admired.

I hope he realizes that when he returns, at least the little ones admired him and had him as an example to follow.

The discussion ended when Iruka got upset to continue with the topic and not with the training, I shouted angrily "stop quarreling and get to work"

For kakashi it was the first time he saw him sulking with the children, but for the children's face that

It was normal and they immediately began to practice jutsu and began to see if they had improved their ability to hide.

Indeed, they had improved and Iruka congratulated them for that, so almost everyone was happy to see this progress.

at three o'clock in the afternoon iruka left school, at that time the children had infiltration classes (they were taught to mix in society and to take different personalities and the girls went to the kunoichis sector to learn their own.

Then the tasks of the sensei (at least with the children) ended there and both went to the tower of the Hokague.

Kakashi now did not receive the reports, he took the trouble to file and select those who came to iruka and it is that he had noticed from the previous day that all lined up to give it only to the Sensei avoiding kakashi

And how not to do it if he received them with kindness and gratitude for having fulfilled the mission and to have arrived there, whether the mission has been successful or has failed. It was not iruka's job to judge the results of anyone or anyone.

I was happy that the ninjas return alive and healthy, and that those who did not make it healthy were at least alive.

That made everyone feel better when they arrived and Kakashi to speed up the line ordered the documentation while Iruka received or delivered those reports and missions.

They were not there long, since what they did was to hurry, and by the time Iruka left, there was a ninja who received the reports of the ninjas who arrived at night.

Iruka noticed at the entrance of the tower as Akino, the Nikke with glasses kakashi had in his mouth a bento wrapped with something that looked like kakashi food.

_ that's?

_ Yes, it's my food, I asked Akino to go look for it, so he saved the walk there and in the process of doing some exercise. In fact, everyone was out for a moment and now it only remains for Akino to return.

He told Iruka as he greeted the dog that left a trail of smoke when he left.

_ At what point do I invoke them kakashi san?

When I went to keep the file near the time of departure, I called them and they left immediately, they are very cautious and since you were delivering a mission, you did not notice them.

_ No, it seems that I did not.

He said as he scratched his scar and smiled.

Kakashi did not know very well why he blushed when he saw him, but it happened, and although the mask covered more than half of his face, the cheek on his right side was not there and the sensei noticed his embarrassment.

_ it's okay?

He said something worried

_ Why do you ask?

_ not for nothing.

Iruka said seriously.

They continued on their way to the iruka house near the academy and when they arrived, Kakashi started eating while Iruka opened the fridge and jotted things down and then the cupboards and kept taking notes.

In truth, the ninja copy appreciated the space that the sensei gave him so that he could eat in silence and enjoy a little without the mask

But it did not take long to eat, in fact, it seemed that he did not enjoy it

At least that was the idea of Iruka when he saw the clock and noticed that it did not take five minutes to devour the food.

Although Kakashi was relieved to do it in a hurry because he felt that Anko was getting closer and that he was not wrong.

The woman entered very full full of bags accompanied by izumo.

_ beautiful iruka, you do not have to receive me like this ... I barely!

He said in a roguish tone because Iruka was looking at the vegetables and fruits at the bottom of the refrigerator and was still writing when Anko arrived.

Kakashi wondered why it bothered him to see the woman's face drooling down the sensei's butt and, helplessly, looked at the same side.

For the second time in the day, he blushed thanks to the sensei ...

That bothered him and I ignore everyone sitting in a corner of the table to read his icha icha.

Although he could not help but see Iruka who was red as a tomato when he saw the lusty one near him.

_ anko, today you came to touch me? Because if so, you can leave!

He said something serious and Izumo started to laugh at the affirmation

_ Please, if you do not get rid of the Genma idiot, you'll do less with me, think about this iruka, marry me, I could make your life different, until I would give you children ... if you were so cute you would be an excellent father!

He said and every time he was excited by his ideas, izumo smiled at that and Kakashi could not read two words followed by being attentive to what was happening

Iruka was crossed arms and with a serious face, with closed eyes

_ Of course, my life would be different, sex will not be missing, nor the disaster in the house, the scenes of jealousy and your personal follies ... and the children would end up raising them alone, since you do not like to see a child nearby of yours.

Everyone laughed, even anko, because that would probably be exactly what would happen if iruka were combined with her.

_That's why I prefer you as a friend ...

He said wrapping his arm around the back of the smiling anko

_ Yes, as long as you do not stop touching me ...

Kakashi was somewhat confused about what was happening. I did not know if they were joking or not.

_ izumo as it was with Sora on Monday.

_ good (he scratched his neck) not quite right, in fact it was a disaster

_ seriously, that's wrong!

He said worried about his friend

_ Yes, but do not worry, she gave me another chance and I asked her for another appointment, although she will not let me take her to restaurants.

_ is an idiot, who complained that the girl ate too much, get another, you will end up fattening like a sow when they have been together for more than three years!

Anko said annoyed. Both Iruka and Izumo saw her as a weirdo

_ says the addict to the dangos

_ Yes, it's amazing that you're not obese!

_ Maybe he is and cheats us with a transformation jutsu

The friends laughed, imagining a plump anko who did everything so that her excess weight could not be seen

On the other hand, Anko was somewhat angry with what was said, but ended up imagining and laughed with them and then transformed into herself, but with about twenty kilos more, making the joke more fun.

_ There are guys discovered me!

He said and Kakashi made a great effort not to fall into the temptation of laughter.

With those idiots together he thought he would not make it, but before surrendering, Genma Kotetsu and his girlfriend were surprised to see the purple-haired woman

_ God anko that happened to you!

He mentioned fuu covering his mouth

_ you did not know, that is the true aspect of anko that is hidden by eating so many dangos!

said izumo and everyone was laughing.

Kakashi suddenly became very serious (just before laughing) because he saw how Iruka laughed and Genma took him by the waist to kiss him on the neck.

Which was slightly accepted by the chunin who separated him a bit but blushed from the action.

Anko left her transformation showing her body claiming her excellent figure for a hectic life of shinobi

Fuu told them during the dinner anecdotes of the sector in which she worked and she was one of those in charge of taking care of the medicinal herbs sector and then Izumo updated them with her appointment (although Kotetsu already knew everything)

_ When I saw the account I could not help but tell him that if he ate like that it would not take long to ruin his body and there he almost killed me, I had to pay immediately and go for it to apologize

_ You're an idiot, they plan to repeat the stupid things that kotetsu did with Fuu!

Said Iruka, who seemed a little happy that day with genital attentions.

The conversation continued with the same and kakashi still was not included to the group although it seemed an excellent group; The fact of seeing genma made him feel in a bad mood.

He had to calm down.

Because it seemed that if he saw Genma caressing his hair, Iruka did not bother him, although he noticed that Anko looked at them in disgust and annoyance.

And gestures that I was going wrong.

After the usual general cleaning in the kitchen sector, Kotetsu left with Fuu and then Izumo noticed the complicity Genma had with Iruka that day and told Anko that it would be better if they left.

Kakashi mentioned that he was tired and Iruka said the same and they went up to their respective rooms, although Iruka got involved with Genma.

Certainly Iruka felt the need to have an intimate contact, and he knew that it did not matter how much he went out looking for someone he did not like; It was also sealed to Kakashi so it would be uncomfortable.

Then, in the first contact that gave genma that afternoon, it was said that the night could be a good night after all.

Then, upon entering the room I was more than happy to receive Genma's caresses.

They had been together for almost four years, so I knew that everything could happen between them, but at the time of sex they complemented each other perfectly.

Although deep down he sometimes felt an annoying thought that did not allow him to continue.

That at that moment he completely ignored, and that was because he was enjoying the intimate contact they had.

He also knew that later he would have remorse.

However, that man's kisses clouded his reason and desire to continue that forced him to respond with enthusiasm.

Iruka used to have those days of weakness towards genma.

And Shiranui told himself that he would give him all the love that came to him at that moment.

Because if there was something that adored genma, it was knowing that it still made Iruka tremble with desire.

Kakashi was hysterical in his room.

He had an excellent ear to hear the demonstrations of love that were given, although he had to admit that they tried to be discreet.

It cost him more sleep when he felt a while later that the neighbors of his room reached the climax, he had to admit that at least they took a good time for that.

What a nightmare, why had to endure that!

Oh yes ... the seal.


	4. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. and thank you very much for the patience. 
> 
> how I said English is not my first language so if you find any errors I hope you know how to apologize

Kakashi woke up annoyed that morning.

If he was honest with himself the night before, it was not entirely pleasant.

He could not rest.

Having to witness that was strange.

Although he only listened.

He had to go to the bathroom and for that he had to go to the iruka room, which really bothered him having to do.

In truth, I felt the need to speak with iruka on the subject.

If the teacher had no objection to playing with someone in the room during the night

He should not object to accompanying him to the monument of the heroes to pay his respects to his dead.

And in passing to clean and bring flowers to rin.

Yes, that's what I would do, that morning I also wanted to go home to look for more things, after all. Kakashi let the sensei follow his life with ease.  
Why would not the sensei do that for him?

Although he was used to having to go all the time from one mission to another and what was a very active ninja.

He had to resign himself to being happy not to be caught in a parchment as a prisoner, although that idea was perhaps a possibility that he could tolerate more than the current one.

This situation was stressing him.

He silently knocked on the teacher's door.

Nobody answered and Kakashi felt bad temper.

I was going to knock on the door a second time when it opened and I could see the genma without the handkerchief looking at him smiling.

_ you need something?

He asked smiling

_ I need to go to the bathroom. Tell Iruka to approach ...

He said annoyed as he looked at the silhouette under the sheets where the chunin rested.

_ Clear...

He entered the room and Kakashi went to the waiting bench (they baptized him).

Annoyed at having to go through that, even though he thought Iruka was not even aware of his anger. In addition, he still did not distinguish the exact "why" of his anger.

He leaned his head against the wall.

He was anxious about something, and he thought it was because he had to get out of there.

Iruka left the room quite sleepy rubbing his eye and saw kakashi, was leaning against the wall, dressed in pajama pants of three quarters and a sleeveless shirt that stretched like a mask on his body.

_ Excuse me, I fell asleep ...

He said while watching the time, he was equally calm because it was still early to arrive late at the academy.

Kakashi entered the bathroom and took his time.

Annoyed with your body for having physiological needs.

He spent a lot of time there, although it usually did not take long.

He bathed and thanks to the bath he was able at least to relax the muscles of his body.

He remembered for some reason, the things he lived with Iruka

Because despite everything Kakashi a mission with Iruka in which they had completely failed. Not only had they not been able to obtain valuable information, they had also had the problem that almost the entire team had been injured.

At that time Iruka barely and had graduated like a chunin and could not kill his enemy ...

That failure had caused them the situation of being injured and although Kakashi never saw him as a chunin worth being completely, he had not seen inside iruka.

If I analyzed it now, the ninja that I had to kill was just a child that iruka was hesitant to take life but unfortunately the boy was a kekkei genkai a ninja with natural power inherited by a trait of blood that turned out to be a user of the He washes the element that almost kills them if it were not for the fact that Kakashi was not considering to spare someone's life, whether or not he was a child.

On that occasion he saw himself as an iruka, so he asked the hokage for permission to teach at the Academy.

Which Kakashi considered strange because it was very soft.

But if there was something that Kakashi knew after a life together with sandaime, it was that he always put the right person in the right place and if he put iruka as a master of naruto it was because the teacher was an expert in retaining people through his seal.

Due to the amount of scrolls and books in the teacher's study, he realized that this was the inheritance of at least one of his parents.

And it would be effective when controlling the hyperactive blonde.

That was the main reason in his opinion for which Hokague placed him in that position.

After that, Kakashi remembered with tenderness the preoccupation that the teacher had before Chunin's exams and the tests he submitted to his students to make sure they were ready.

He scolded himself for thinking that way about the teacher because he remembered what had almost happened that night when Iruka found him on that roof to confirm that everyone was ready.

At that time he did not know, but now he realized that the teacher's problem was the tokebetsu jonin he had behind all the time ...

He left with the clothes he had entered, he was not going to walk naked around the house with only a towel around his waist.

And when he opened the bathroom door and stuck his head out, he saw that Iruka was sitting on the bench with her head down.

Genma squatting in front of him quite serious

_ Why do you have to ruin everything?

The teacher told the senbo in his mouth.

_ iruka, it did not ruin anything, I just tell you that it seems ridiculous to keep postponing this, do you think it's okay what you're doing?

_ and what am I supposed to be doing?

He said angry and with the highest tone.

_ you do not let me move forward, giving me illusions. Why, then last night?

_ you are an idiot and you know it, if until now I am still with you in that aspect it is because if I go out to look for an occasional meeting in a bar, you make sure everyone knows that I am not available

He said even more annoyed and Genma smiled sideways

_ That was only once!

_ ¡Yes of course!

_ do not get mad, I always try to protect you ...

_ of what? Tell me you protected me when I did not want anything with you ... You married damn!

The comment had started annoying and somewhat angry, but his recrimination ended sad and almost inaudible.

Genma eclipsed his gaze.

He knew that iruka's reluctance to avoid going back to him was due to his stupidity, and having married, going with Ann had been the biggest mistake in the world.

Iruka forgive everything, but never an infidelity.

In fact, Genma was abusing his luck too much, since iruka could have forbidden any contact with him completely, but that love they had had for so many years had been the cause of continued physical contact between them.

And how is it that one person forgets the desire of another when he was present in the way he had it?

Impossible...

Genma decided to get up, he knew very well that if they kept talking, iruka would break.

Until now, I could never overcome everything that happened at that moment when genma failed in the confidence test.

And when you lose trust in a couple, you lose everything.

Then he decided to do the most sensible thing

_ I'm sorry iruka, I know I should not recriminate anything, what happened with Ann was the proof that it fails and to this day I can not help but apologize for having done it ...

Iruka was still looking down.

His eyes were red, it was true that he could not let go of the pain of knowing that the first person to give himself body and soul did not trust enough and failed a lie infused.

I did not want to cry, not again for the same reason.

Then I try to contain myself.

_ I must go ... I have to take my place, I will come back at night and we will talk more calmly.

_ You know there is no calm in that conversation, I will not change my mind ... And do not come back tonight ...

Genma approached Iruka to the point where his cheeks touched.  
The older man's hands were holding the face of the teacher who kept his eyes closed. Since he did not have a bra in his genma hair, he could go through the silky filaments that adorned it.

 

He felt his fragrance, genma, he breathed deeply. His nose was attached to iruka's hair and he could not help but snap his lips at Chunin's.

The contact was inevitable because he was not repelled by the teacher who returned a kiss that apparently seemed tender but showed so much bitterness that they had.

Genma finished that, as if he still knew he would be rejected if he looked for more than he had now.

_ see you...

He said sad.

He got up and went to the door, not without going through the side of Kakashi who had been an unwitting witness to the scene.

Genma looked at him with a frown, and although he wanted to stay to warn him about many things, he knew he should not.

Once Iruka had told him in the middle of a discussion that if they kept having sex, it was because he had not found anyone to reach his heart to the point of not really wanting to get intimate with him again.

Deep down I was afraid of losing iruka forever because the strength of habit used to break the barrier of routine.

The coexistence between them could take them to more than they thought.

And if he wanted to prevent that from happening, he should be cautious.

That morning I failed to convince Iruka that they should return. He knew that iruka would let him be with him when he did not want to give a formal name to what they did, because that made the teacher think about the failures of the relationships and even tolerate his company.

Then it will take time for the teacher to pass the requirements and allow him to do enough to return to the point where they arrived the night before.

I had to calm down

He also had to go see his daughter.

Yuki was the only reason why he did not regret having had so much with Ann ...

Although the consequences of a divorce drove him crazy, after all he did not let him see yuki enough.

But since he was a ninja, he had the possibility to do it his way without being discovered by the woman who was his wife, who at least was not a kunoichi ...

Kakashi was stunned.

Angry again.

He knew genma since he was a child, they were classmates in the Academy and they even did the Chunin exams together (although at that time the first to graduate as such was him) and although over time the kakashi stopped joining the majority of the shinobi (with Gai he did it because he was doing it voluntarily) he never saw anyone from his village who saw him with a menacing look, until now.

Genma had already done it twice in a week.

And that made him furious, and although he wanted to put him in his place, he knew he could not.

Trying to avoid a bit of tension, he decided to go to his room so he could put on the right clothes to go out.

He went through the iruka side that had not changed position since he left genma.

He kept his head down ...

Kakashi wanted to avoid looking at him and since the bank was to his left, the idea was successful because, unless he turned his face, he did not see it. Thanks to the mask.

Although he knew that he should tell her to move or to enter the room so that Kakashi could reach his but he could not move beyond two meters because when he reached that distance, a strong pull made his head hurt terribly.

He turned and saw Iruka crying.

He remained static.

He had never felt the need to comfort someone and he saw that it seemed that the teacher needed him, but how would he do it?

He sat next to him, with a headache that increased

_ I am sorry...

He mentioned iruka without being able to avoid a sob.

Kakashi looked at him with sympathy, relationships were complicated things and while he did not have the whole story, what he could have deduced was perhaps the closest to the truth.

Iruka had fallen in love with genma and he betrayed him.

The teacher's pain was understandable if he loved Genma so much that he could not yet completely discard it.

_ because it feels it?

_ for being so weak, I even feel the pull of the seal ...

Iruka cried silently, did not exaggerate, unloading with frustration, that

I had done it almost a year ago.

When all that situation hit him directly.

Kakashi was about to put a hand on Iruka's back as a sign of support.

But he did not.

Suddenly, Iruka was seen with a sharp headache that made her take her hands and then felt a terrible tremor in her body.

Kakashi did not understand what was happening until he saw something that caught his attention.

And it is that iruka raised his right hand where the symbol of the firm seal was.

This seemed to fade.

Kakashi felt terrified For a moment and without knowing what to do, he invoked pakkun

_ Go and find the hokage immediately. Tell him that iruka was destabilized

He said without waiting for confirmation.

Pakkun left immediately and Kakashi felt the pain in his head intensified.

When he saw iruka he noticed a very important detail.

The teacher was running out of chakra.

Although I did not understand how it was that he ran out of chakra so soon, if he had been resting ...

Although I had not tried the food yet, maybe that did not help and the problem of being in such tension.  
I was wearing it out mentally.

I needed to help him.  
Iruka was in a terrible state.

He looked at his hand and knew that the seal would fade, Iruka scratched his scar releasing more chakra but knew he was at his limit.

Then he decided not to risk waiting for the Hokage.

And put your hand in the containment seal position

At least that way they did not depend on the brand, but directly on their own strength.

 

Although for more than scratching the scar could not release too much chakra

He was going to tell Kakashi to go to the kitchen, but he had already mobilized.

He lifted him in his arms and went to the kitchen as quickly as possible.

Kakashi felt the change in his state, when iruka put his hands in position, he stopped feeling the sharp pain in his head.

And that helped him analyze the situation a bit.

While the teacher was taken directly to the kitchen, he cursed himself for never having copied a medical jutsu or at least one in which he could lend a small amount of chakra.

He had more than a thousand jutsus and none helped him deal with that situation.

He reached the kitchen and sat Iruka directly on the counter next to the refrigerator.

He opened the door and, between everything he saw, the first thing he gave him was a banana, recovering some potassium would help him a lot.

Iruka looked more gaunt and pale, and kept scratching his nose. Why will it do it! thought

Iruka ate the fruit and felt a sense of relief and when Kakashi reached him an apple extended his hand, but apparently his strength was completely exhausted.

Making the sensei lower the hand that held the seal.

Kakashi was scared and did not understand why he fainted if he had eaten anything!

Although his worst concern was not why he fainted, but how long it would take him to fall.

The pressure in his head intensified and he felt the same pressure in his chest.

He was afraid he would fall to his knees and was too relieved when he saw the green flash that radiated from the hokage's palms.

The pressure in his head disappeared when Tsunade restored the Sensei's chakra.

Little by little I see how the relief invaded them.

_ what happened?

_ Godaime ... It's just that he got nervous and then he started to feel bad and his chakra was running out, I gave him a fruit and he ate it, but he still fainted ...

Kakashi tried to explain calmly but it was difficult to assimilate that it was almost sealed.

And to think that when the day began I consider it a more acceptable possibility than its current situation.

_ shizune, go immediately to the Academy and cover iruka for today ...

The nervous woman, knowing that she would have to take care of the children, answered her usual "Si hokage Sama" and left hurriedly.

While the blonde checked the teacher's vital signs

_ Why was I nervous?

The hokage's voice took him out of his deductions.

_ because he had a kind of discussion with genma and although he was not very strong, at least he did not see it that way, iruka was very affected ...

He told her, already up and calmly observing iruka.  
The hokage checked his vital signs and breathed a sigh of relief that he was leaving unconsciousness.

He started making gestures that Iruka apparently understood perfectly.

Apparently it was not the first time that the sensei ended in that state since the Hokage warned him not to speak

_ this time it was worse than the last iruka!

He told him and Kakashi felt lost.

_The scar, scratched a lot?

_ what?

_ Damn it brat, I wonder if Iruka scratched the scar that crosses her face.

_ yes ... In fact quite

Kakashi already wanted to start knowing a little about what was happening to the teacher.

If someone saw iruka on the surface, he would say that he is a bored man and dedicated to his work, but Kakashi could put him quietly on the list of ninjas with great secrets under his belt.

He saw how the godaime raised him and frowned at the feeling that the master seemed light.

_ accompany me ...

They went to the sensei's room and deposited him there.

_iruka this is terrible, at least you have lost five kilos, you can not continue like this with genma, and for this time I will have to intercede so that it does not bother you.  
Today you were not only at risk of death but also kakashi, so understand that I will put you in the treatment of level one.

Iruka nodded. His body was languid on the mattress and the worst was that he was not comfortable.

_ What happens to the scar?

Asked kakashi.

Tsunade was finishing helping to accommodate Iruka and was still working using her medical jutsu.

_ That scar is in a place that affects the flow of the iruka chakra ... Maybe, if you ask him, he will tell you why he has it. I can only inform you that you cut two cropping points that cause your body to collapse and you can not restore your chakra as normally as most shinobis when you are in a stress situation.

Unfortunately Iruka is excellent at what she does and can not go beyond the level she shows for that bad court that leaves her in this state.

Kakashi watched him, it seemed that the force he had made was so much that to continue his chakra he fed directly on his muscle mass.

He looked thinner than the day before, but at least the pale of his face had gone along with the dark circles that had seen him.

_ You're done, rest for today and eat a lot, you know you should eat twice, take your vitamins and from tomorrow you'll go back to your exercises to recover your muscle mass, you can not stay as thin as you are now, you understood

_ yes Hokage Sama.

Iruka said that in a thick, rough voice.

The Hokage left and Kakashi stayed at the foot of the bed watching.

Iruka was covering his face with his arm trying to keep the sunlight from affecting him so much.

A few minutes later, Tsunade returned with a large tray of fruit and a pitcher of water and a glass.

Then he opened a drawer in the iruka closet that had many jars of different colors.  
I take them out and a couple of envelopes.

And it made him take about ten different pills. After he dissolved two different envelopes in a glass of water and iruka drank it all at once.

He left the fruit at his disposal.

And he finished his speech.

_ Well, you know how to continue. Rest and recover and tomorrow you will be better.

_ Kakashi, could you take care of him?

I ask and Kakashi nodded.

Iruka said goodbye with a smile to the hokage who told him that he would see him the next day after school.

With nothing more to add, he left.

Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed watching

_ Do you feel better sensei?

_ yes, excuse me for being so weak ...

He said distressed and Kakashi smiled when he saw him blush

_ No problem ... What matters is that you are better!

_ I imagine it must be a pain to have to be here with me and worse to know that we will be in this situation much longer ...

_ well ... I think it would be worse not to be here ...

_ If I had been smarter, I would not have touched him that day ...

_ Hey, you managed to save my life before an enemy that I fell with ... And I still have not thanked you

_ You do not have to. It was my duty.

_ I can ask you a couple of things ...

Iruka blushed, he knew he should explain a lot to the jonin, so he nodded.

The truth was that he considered it better, after all they would continue to live together for a long time and it would be best to warn him of everything that was happening around him.

After all, if the hokage decided they would live in her house, it was because she had foreseen that situation.

_ How did you do that scar?

Iruka looked at him surprised, he knew he would ask something personal, but he thought that his first question would be something related to genma.

_ my father did it when I was born ...

Kakashi was surprised by that statement, I did not expect it.

_ why?

_ well, Vera ... When I was born, some newborns were stolen and nobody knew who or why they did it.  
He cut my face leaving me an internal mark, which in case of theft would have an effect similar to the seal of the god of flying thunder.  
But this brand (pointed to her) is like a sensor and thanks to that it would be a bait.  
According to my mother, my father left me more time than I should in the nurceri and as expected I was robbed ...  
And even though they found me near the town, they could not know exactly who had stolen me ... Until a couple of years after it was learned that Orochimaru himself was responsible ...

_ orochimaru?

_ Yes, I needed children but seeing that in the village I could not keep stealing, I started doing it in the neighboring villages ...

Iruka scratched his scar almost out of inertia.

_ Unfortunately my father did not know that he had left me a sequel much bigger than the scar that he left me until I was six years old, a member of the hyuga clan observed me with the byakugan and noticed my imbalance ...

_ since he was born and is already loaded with that problem ... And how did not you notice it before?

Iruka smiled and took an apple and began to eat it because he was hungry and between bites he responded

_Since I had not entered the Academy until then, I did not use my chakra.  
My father gave me all his knowledge in the art of stamps and my mother was trained a little in genjutsus since the Academy did not advance like the others because of the problem that they have exhausted me and they sent me home, that's why I was too late in climbing up to Chunin and I do not think I'll ever reach the rank of jonin, although that rank does not interest me, besides, it could never be useful for that position ...

_ I understand why, but I think that if it were not for your personal problem you would be an excellent Jonin, you have many excellent skills to be

_ Do not say that!.

He said smiling and embarrassed by the compliments.

Kakashi was fascinated by that smile and to not show his liking for it he made an obvious change in the subject.

_ and all that?

I ask him pointing to the jars.

It did not happen to me many times and, in fact, this is the first time that I have lost so much chakra, and that is vitamins of all kinds, and the envelopes are proteins and minerals.  
hokage Sama has a series of treatments according to my condition, and when you were unconscious, she forced me to do level one only as a precaution and it served me well since being well provided did not make it too late for when she arrived .

_ Do you have to do exercises?

_ Yes, tomorrow I'll have to do them, so, unfortunately, you'll have to watch me train.

_ Can I join your training?

Iruka opened his eyes surprised by the request.

Kakashi showed his happy eye.

_ I will also lose muscle mass if I continue doing nothing, we will help each other.

_ It is a good idea...

He said, weighing the idea.

The truth is that this idea was not bad at all.

_ Usually, genma is the one who accompanies me, so I can move faster. It just costs me twice as much to strengthen me

_What happened between Genma and you?

Kakashi did not want to show interest in knowing what had happened to them, so he made that comment with his best disinterested gesture.

Iruka finished the fruit and left the remains in the fountain and settled on the bed. He knew he should tell her and thought that when he diverted the conversation he would not mention that. But he did.

_ I met him when I graduated from the Academy and we were in a kind of romance until when we turned 18 we settled down as a formal couple, we were together for four years and to be honest, I was very happy with him. . (The iruka look darkened) when Naruto was about to graduate, at least a few weeks before that. They told him that I cheated on him with my co-worker at the Academy ...  
That was a lie, I was never unfaithful, even with the thought, with him ... He had what anyone wants to be happy ... Why would he want to ruin that?

Iruka took a moment to continue.

_ he left me ... He did not even give me the benefit of the doubt. He left me and in revenge became Ann's boyfriend, a girl who always looked for him. The worst thing was that they got married immediately and I could not prove my innocence.  
Never suspect that the same one who had told him that lie had been Mizuki himself. I ... I did not want to get him in trouble, Genma had received the information that he was cheating ... And since I did not know it was Mizuki himself, I defended him, but Genma did not believe it.

_ How did he defend it?

_ I told him that I did not cheat him, and that he did not blame Misuki because it was not his fault ... Genma is very jealous and possessive, and knowing his way of being would go to beat him up and I did not want that.  
But that attitude according to genma, was what made him suspect that this was true and left me.  
I ... I had to put up with it while I was walking around town with that girl and not long after they got married because she was expecting a baby ...

Kakashi saw how the sensei imagined everything he was saying and was about to cry.

Although he calmed down a bit with drinking water and then ate another fruit.

He was serene and continued his story and Kakashi did not interrupt, he really wanted to know.

He had sat on the bed with his legs bent and his arms resting on his knees.

Iruka saw clearly, how interested Kakashi was in continuing to listen to his story.

Not even two weeks of their marriage passed the graduation of that generation.

Naruto had been the only one who had not graduated and that night he stole the parchment to supposedly move faster, mizuki showed his true face.  
Influencing Naruto to steal the forbidden parchment from the village ...

_ I know that story ...

_ Yes, everyone knows her ... And when Genma found out about that, he was the first to interrogate him and discovered that Mizuki always envied me, envied that everyone liked, that the third would be interested in me, even Naruto. look at me as a kind of example to follow and even the relationship I had with Genma.  
That's why he told him that he was sleeping with me and that his greatest desire would be to possess me ...

_ Mizuki said that to genma? And what did genma do?

Iruka could not stop the tears from falling down his face and Kakashi wished he had not asked that question.

_ I am looking for me. He asked me for forgiveness.

Iruka wiped away the tears that were still falling. His face was red and his voice was broken.

_ I ... I understand, I understand his jealousy, even his madness ... But I do not understand why he was so distrustful ... He had never been with anyone before him ... He had never loved, nor had he noticed someone  
All my love was always for him ... My body, my mind, my soul.  
It hurt me to see how easy it was to replace myself and to this day it hurts me to know that if I do not trust myself, if he did not believe me despite saying he was in love with me, despite saying he loved me, he He left, with another and he even got married ... It hurt me, it broke my soul, my heart and I can not trust him, I can not ... I love him too much, I value him more than me and he paid me with that. ..  
I can not forgive myself for being so weak ... If I had been stronger, maybe more firmly that day I would have stopped and demanded that you listen to me ...

_ Do you talk about the moment when he accused you of deceiving him?

I ask kakashi trying to follow those recriminations the sensei was making.

Iruka looked at him and nodded silently

_ It's not good to keep crying for that ... But I can not help it, people do not make mistakes when they tell me I'm soft ...

_ Why are you still with him, if he hurt you so much?

_ I ... I tried to be with someone later ... You already know an occasional link.

Iruka blushed and Kakashi reassured him, saying that he knew it.

After all, a person has the right to enjoy sex as any person and although kakashi was not very regular with those things if he was amateur at some point. And he understood the physical need to get rid of, to discard stress through the millennial practice of sex, so he did not see why he felt ashamed (after all the previous night, the teacher did not seem to bother to practice it).

_ when I wanted to even try to do something with someone who seemed willing to be with me ... Genma came to the place and everyone seemed to get away from me ... I could not be touched by anyone if they did not want to suffer the consequences  
I do not understand how the ninjas feel threatened by him, but they did and until today no one approaches me with those intentions.  
I have talked a lot with Genma about this problem, but he came with that because he had separated and wanted me to give him another chance.  
One night, despite wanting to ignore it, I went back to being with him, but he assumed, like every time we have, that we were together again.  
Forgetting that I do not feel the will to be with him.  
It hurt so much in less than a month that I can not afford to go back with him ...  
But I can not be with anyone for him unless he goes to another village and I do not see the need to go to another village just to have sex

Iruka laughed at that idea and Kakashi smiled thinking how much he was justified by what he was doing.

_ then in moments of weakness, I allow myself to be with him, assuming the consequences I will have

_ I think that last night was very irresponsible, maybe I did not think I would use his chakra and that the discussion would bring stress.

Kakashi said it so spontaneously that the teacher was about to agree with him, but he looked at him like he was a weirdo ...

_ Sex never uses the chakra, it is more stimulated to the point of being the best medicine for stress ...

_ I do not remember that feeling...

Hatake said.

Iruka had several deductions about it, but he preferred to keep it quiet, but that did not prevent the following comment

_ kakashi San ... I'm talking when sex is more than sex. When there are feelings of through the pleasure is greater and very stimulating ... Did not have that kind of relationship ever?

_ That does not explain why you ran out of chakra this morning!

I deviate the subject so notoriously that Iruka knew the answer to his question immediately "no", so he preferred to explain the copy nin (assuming he only knew the occasional sex) and answered the question that the silver hair did to him.

_ I woke up arguing, I had not eaten anything and I felt pressured to know that now you are the reason for the jealousy of the Genma but I prefer not to defend it too much and in my mind I already imagine the future discussions since in his mind I am still his and the idea that I'm living with you must be altering it and I do not doubt that he even makes him paranoid ...  
As if you would notice me that way, it's ridiculous.

_ Yes it is


	5. Cold showers

The afternoon was quite pleasant, and being in the shade of that tree after being in taijutsu training for several hours was wonderful.

Kakashi hatake thought that this week had been the longest of his life.

And to think that he still had to spend five and a half months with Iruka made him think that he should learn to be more tolerant.

On Thursday they spent most of the day reading, they had been watching television but they got bored enough and after eating iruka he offered the sensei a book and they stayed in the studio until dinner time.

Kakashi had sent shiba and akino to look for his food and could see how nervously Iruka waited for genma to appear.

Fortunately, it was not like that, so they ended up calm that day (the opposite of that morning)

On Friday, Iruka did the math test on the children who thought the sensei did not seem close and Kakashi could see how he put zero to two that they copied blatantly.

"Those who let themselves be caught cheating, will always have zero "

He told them and Kakashi felt that from that moment on he gave them the possibility that if they did not let themselves be surprised, nothing would happen.

That was good because a ninja who specializes in hiding his actions and getting information imperceptibly got very far.

In fact, it was a kind of advice for the future that they would have to face in the Chunin exams, only that it did not seem that the children would catch the idea of "surprising".

Although he noticed that there was a couple more than if they were copied but the sensei did not notice.

At the end of the day, Kakashi told him how he saw that two more had been copied and Iruka smiled, affirming that there were always those who managed to evade the study but did not lower the note since he had not detected them.

But as before delivering the results I used to do an exam in front of the board to see if they really had the correct knowledge to approve who ended up affecting was the one who did not study.

At night, the usual shinobi came to dinner with the extra that izumo brought to present Sora.

The majority behaved according to the first visit of the woman who was delighted with this custom.

And Kakashi was surprised to learn that the one who started the tradition of eating together was Naruto, who was upset because he could not be at his sensei's house every night because of Genma and he brought prepo to Fuu and another ninja that no longer I was there because I had fought with genma

And genma to see that Fuu always went to that house with the child and began to take izumo and kotetsu that from time to time brought another person.

The last acquisition of the pseudo family was anko, which was also dragged by Naruto because one day the boy ate his dangos and she, furious, demanded food and being Friday took her with him to the group and felt identified with them by the loneliness of a shinobi and he stayed with them showing a particular interest in the sensei.

More or less that was the summary of the history of those meetings.

On Saturday they started doing exercises and Kakashi could see how Iruka demanded more to recover his muscles, but he did not want to stiffen his body and they did not lose much of the day in that.

In the afternoon, Kakashi asked Iruka to come to his house to see how everything was going and also to take part of his things that he wanted to have with him.

And although it was difficult to explain, I had to tell the sensei that if he had not taken more things before it was because he thought he would not be home and that he would go back to his own.  
Iruka accompanied him, reminding him that he did not owe him any explanation. And Kakashi went quiet to his house.  
Although it was entertained along with iruka to eliminate the dust that was accumulating.

After that, they went back to the iruka house and in the street Gai shouted to him to go with him to eat some dangos (as he had done all his life) and he passed without even looking at him.

He noticed that Iruka seemed annoyed with that attitude, but since the teacher did not ask him anything, he did not say anything.

That same Sunday morning, Kakashi was encouraged to ask Iruka to accompany him to the cemetery and had no refusal on his part.

So he stood before the stone of the heroes for a long time.

Meditating all that had happened that day and when he wanted to notice the stomach of his partner growled severely making him react.

Iruka had tried not to disturb him since they first went through the tomb of a shinobi called rin nohara and then stopped in front of him monument of heroes for almost three hours.

And although Iruka did not want to bother him because it was said that in that place the ninja that copied felt at peace or had some kind of habit in which he showed his respects to the fallen comrades, he had to do it.

So they went to the ichiraku and ate a couple of ramen bowls and then went directly to the training camp where they stayed for a couple of hours practicing.

And despite the fact that they started the same exercises that the previous day ended up adjusting the taijutsi of iruka since in Kakashi's opinion it should not be very good in that practice.

But he was surprised to notice that the sensei was used to practicing it, although when Kakashi decided to accelerate the iruka process he could not overcome it.

And they had been in that practice for several hours.

After the iruka alarm will sound they stop, then he can take the vitamins and then the glass of water with the minerals.

It was hot so Kakashi was alone in his usual blue shirt with the uzumaki clan spiral on his side and with his mask.

Iruka thought that this man was one of those who did not suffer from heat.

But he did and had been in exercise, that had forced him to take off his shirt.

Kakashi was lying on the trunk of the tree and iruka was a little ahead of him, so the silver hair could see the back of iruka.

A rather noticeable scar stood out in it, stretched just to the side of the spine, Kakashi thought that if the weapon that caused it had embedded an inch more towards the spine, surely iruka would be invalid.

_ What happened to your back?

Iruka who was receiving the wind in his face was surprised to hear the question, it was kakashi's habit to see something and ask about that

The truth is that he was not in the mood to remember the brand he had received thanks to Mizuki's shuriken.

Not that he was ashamed of having saved Naruto, but it bothered him to remember the damage that caused him who came to consider a friend.

_ Ask Naruto ...

_ to naruto? He did it to you?

Iruka looked at him angrily.

He knew that the one with the covered face had understood the answer and in what little they took away he noticed that he had the habit of transforming one answer into another, of course it was part of a method he used to gather information.

But iruka would not give him more, not at that moment.

_ I will not tell you ... Today, no ...

Already tired of the practice and with a bit of hunger, he decided it was time to leave.

Kakashi took one last look at that scar before the sensei covered it by putting his garment back on.

When he got up, he imitated him and together they went to Sensei's house.

Upon arriving there he noticed that there was a somewhat annoyed toad waiting at the door.

_ Oh, I'm sorry, I did not realize the time

Iruka told him to go in and he barely took an envelope that was on the side table next to the door.

When he left, he handed him the envelope and the toad received it.

_ Last week you were not there and the boy is worried. I hope you send your justification ...

_ yes ... I did it because the letter is longer. Thank you very much.

_ No need ... Goodbye.

He said that the toad gave him another larger envelope and disappeared leaving a trail of smoke.

They entered the house and Iruka went to the bathroom.

The truth is that I knew that the gap would be quite long, why I was doing everything correctly, so I went directly there.

Kakashi had stayed in the kitchen, taking advantage of the sensei's absence to eat.  
He prepared a stir-fried vegetable and a piece of grilled fish.

He could eat fairly calm and when he finished he ordered the place and cleaned the cutlery and the plate used.

When Iruka returned, he left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. Kakashi was reading his book.

But when he saw it, he went to the bathroom to wash himself.

Iruka, on the other hand, prepared his food and then sat down to eat.

He liked to cook a lot and that morning he had made a list of what he would use that week.

The next day he would give it to the sra of the store where he bought his food and at night, when it happened, he knew he would have it ready.

When Kakashi came down, he found Iruka reading a leaf and he knew it was about what he had received.

The teacher looked entertained reading. From time to time he shook his head with a smile and at other times he felt nostalgic.

_ Is that a Naruto letter?

_ Yes it is…

_ when I saw the toad I imagined it ...

_ Usually, write me once a week and if not, send me more letters next time, we just tell anecdotes or talks, we never talk about anything or anything that has to do with your location

_ Why do you receive letters from Naruto and I do not?

Iruka stopped reading the letter and his joy was changed by a seriousness

_ I do not think I'm the right person to tell you.

Kakashi felt that something was happening and decided to sit at the table in front of him.

_ Explain yourself!

_ I'm sorry, Kakashi San can not do it, Naruto would get mad at me.

Kakashi said nothing.

He began to think why Naruto's attitude towards him.

If he sent letters to iruka, he could send him letters, after all they were both his sensei.

Of course, it was not the same.

Iruka was like a father to Naruto.

He always noticed that brotherly love they have.

He admired them, although seeing iruka in contact with the hyperactive blond number one in surprise bothered him, especially because the idea of thinking that Naruto did not consider iruka as important and not himself or another person in the town

_¿Are you the only one with whom you communicate?

_ Yes ... Jiraya sensei sends a weekly report to Tsunade Sama and they use the same messenger to send me a letter and I also sent her my letter.

_ They should not use a messenger for the Hokage and for you.

_ Well, the idea was Hokage. As Naruto is on a training trip, he needs to clear his mind from time to time, so he gave Naruto the option of being able to send and receive letters so he does not feel like he was leaving town altogether.

_ and only does it with you?

_ they gave him the option of only one person so he chose me

Iruka I try not to give much importance.  
I knew Naruto's motives for having chosen him and, although I did not want to hide it from Kakashi, I did not want to leave it there either.

I'd rather you really want to know that, and not show that disinterest I was showing.

As a former Naruto teacher, he had to understand that the boy had his hobbies and hated feeling displaced, and Kakashi at the time made him feel that way, so he chose him

It was not something to brag about, but Iruka adored Naruto as if he were his ototo. The one he never had, and he knew that Naruto wanted him as if he were his own father

That iruka seemed excessive.

_ Why you and me do not?

He asked suddenly something annoying the silver hair  
At least that seemed to iruka, who was angry

_It bothers?

_What do you hide from me?

Iruka was actually hiding something from him that knew that only Naruto had given him that answer.

_ That should ask Naruto when he returns!

_ It was a year ago, and I doubt it will come back soon maybe in a year and a half ... I will not wait so long to know if I have someone who knows the answer.

Iruka got angry, he could be in front of the number one ninja elite in town, but that did not give him enough reason for him to answer what he asked.

_ Well, I will not tell you!

_ He will not tell me! Why?

_ I have my reasons, now if you'll excuse me, I'll go to sleep.

Kakashi thought it was silly to tell him he was going to sleep. As if it were your partner to have to know that information.

Suddenly, he felt the same pull half forgotten and felt a sharp pain in his temple that was not caused by the attraction.

The deal with the sensei overflows all the time.

And he wondered when this was over.

 

With the feeling of stress, he went upstairs and noticed that the teacher was right in the middle of the stairs.

_ I can not move ...

He said with the same stressed expression Hatake had.

_ the gap is not very long ... I think there are not three meters ...

_ I know ... We should go to sleep in the living ...

The truth is that Kakashi was not interested in sleeping on the couch.

It was not that he was not used to sleeping anywhere, but when he had a bed or a photon he preferred that.

_ I am not interested in sleeping in the armchair of a body.

Iruka imagined that he would say that.

Although Kakashi did not believe it, the sensei was already discovering his whims and attitudes.

Then he thought they would only sleep.

_ Then you'll have to sleep with me in my bed.

_ well ... Come to my room to be able to change ...

_ Clear.

Kakashi got dressed to sleep.

He really did not like having to share the bed with the sensei, but he had already thought there would be days when the gap would be short and that was the only option.

The next day, I told him that they had to mold one of the rooms to put two futons or they could go to his house.

As I had several futons without use.

In his room, the teacher also changed and lay down on his side of the bed.

Kakashi just like the last time he went to bed on the opposite side and tried to sleep.

Of course, it was always a bit difficult for him to induce sleep, so he began to read.

Iruka saw that he left the light on from the nightstand and preferred to turn around.

"Seriously, he'll start reading porn before going to sleep," the teacher asked himself uncomfortably.

I was curious about two things.

The first, because he did not leave that book anymore, because he knew that it was the last of jiraya sennin and he always read it over and over again, he even thought that he should know by heart every word that was there.

And the second ... Did not take off the mask or to sleep?

Not that I really wanted to know the reasons for the jonin, but they were genuine curiosities.

_ I'm sorry to say, but I usually move a lot at night ...

I commented practically to the sensei.

_ No problem...

It was the response that listened to your comment.

Having Kakashi close did not really affect him.

He was not attracted to him.

He liked someone more with the physique and personality of genma.

He and his weakness ... His name was iruka.

The walk with those books was precisely so that no one would do it in a romantic way, since, who would want to have something serious with a person who spends reading erotic novels in front of everyone.

But Iruka knew it was a weapon to avoid contact.

Like his character in relation to that.

Kakashi was like that, but because they dealt with each other day by day, he knew that to be strong and determined and even intelligent enough to analyze endless situations, he was quite self-conscious.

And he could even swear he was a little shy and very closed because he would never get to know himself at all.

And the theme of the mask ... He felt that there was something beyond not wanting to show his face.

Maybe a promise or some scar that made him feel bad. After all the eye if you noticed it despite wanting to hide it and maybe the bottom of your face had more than one ...

I could not know that.

There were people who do not like to show their scars.

Kotetsu had a body very similar and shallower than his, and yet he covered it with a cloth that surrounded his face, leaving it surprising.

The truth is that I was already rambling a lot, I needed to sleep.

Kakashi finished his favorite chapter in that book

Normally he read them despite knowing his argument completely and he loved selecting the key chapters where things rebelled being his favorite parts and not the love that Jiraiya describes in great detail.

Although those pages left them open in public so they do not bother him.

I watched as the teacher, after looking like she was too sleepy, turned off the light and left the book on the table.

Should sleep ...

Although I had the ability to continue sleeping only a couple of hours. When he could do it the way he did. Since, in the missions, it was usually the one that did the least.

He settled down to sleep and suddenly felt that smell ... The same he felt when he stayed next to the iruka hidden from the children.

The heady smell of iruka.

It filled him with that smell so much that he never knew if he should or did not bother feeling, but Kakashi had such a sense of smell that it was inevitable to feel what his mask still has.  
He tried to fall asleep ...

The morning was close.

Iruka He had rested so well that he felt that he had felt his inner alarm again.

He opened his eyes knowing that the sun had not yet appeared and he felt the atmosphere quite pleasant.

Iruka noticed that he was holding something and when his eyes went to that, something was surprised to see that he had taken the courage to embrace Kakashi.

Her cheeks were stained with carmine for being so ingrained at bedtime, and she immediately moved away from him, lowering her feet to the floor to sit on the bed.

I needed to go to the bathroom ... because I was not sure how and I did not understand why I was having an erection too marked.

Iruka swallowed hard, convinced that his subconscious was used to the nightly company.

Always after being with genma, had the habit of waking up hugging a pillow and used (for something more than this) to wake up with an erection like I had.

So I do not relate it to kakashi.

But when he looked at him suddenly he noticed that he was in the same condition as him.

The protruding bulk of his pants was obvious.

Fortunately, hatake was with that deep breathing, so he indicated that he was sleeping soundly.

With little hesitation, he reached the door, went out and went to the bathroom.

He knew it from his room if he could go to it without the need to call Kakashi since he was in his bed.

Then he went inside and put a shower of cold water to reduce the size of his excitement.

Suddenly, Kakashi heard the alarm that marked six o'clock in the morning.

He opened his eyes quite strange of not seeing the sensei and when he heard the spray from the shower he told himself that he was in the bathroom.

But that alarm had a terrible noise and I could not keep ignoring it.

So he went to her and turned it off.

Then he sat on the bed and noticed that his phallus was as hard as a rock.

He felt embarrassed and wondered if the teacher had noticed ...

No ... Maybe he did not even notice him.

Kakashi got up and the annoyance of being excited forced him to try to think of something else.

After all, he was a man and those things were commonplace when it came to waking up.

Iruka left the bathroom and saw how Kakashi avoided him by going directly to the same place

Once in his fourth iruka began to change.

He had to resort to ice water to calm his body and that not only calmed him down (at least that part) but also ended up waking him up.

He went to the kitchen for breakfast and had to be content with the cereals and the milk because the stove could not be reached because the distance was already limited.

_ we are not very separated ...

He said calculating the usual five meters.

So I had to wait for Kakashi to go down and find something hot, so he sat on the counter next to the refrigerator, because that's where the gap came from and he started eating what he had in the bowl, as well as a couple of fruits.

Already in his room he had taken the vitamins and minerals he knew, he had to take another week.

Kakashi on the other hand was upset with himself.

It was normal to wake up with an erection in the morning (I had already justified it), but the excitement I felt did not come from that.

When she saw iruka leave the bathroom with a towel that covered the lower part of her body and dry her hair with another towel in her hands, she entered the bathroom as fast as she could.

That image had excited him more.

What the hell was wrong?

Not that it was a sex symbol or something like that.

And although the discomfort did not go away (or the excitement), Kakashi had to admit that the teacher seemed cute.

Yes, just that ... It seemed cute.

Last night he had been so full of his smell that he woke up like that.

In addition, it had been difficult for him to fall asleep because he discovered that the teacher had the habit of moving at night and noticed that he was hugging the pillow.

Although not his if not the one that corresponded to kakashi.

Then he took it off several times until he fell asleep

If he meditated a little, he swore that he had dreamed of iruka ...

Yes, as crazy as it seemed to dream of them two in that hiding place.

He blatantly smelled the teacher's neck and the other let him go without objections ...  
That had been the whole dream, but it seemed enough for him.

For years, he did not feel that way about anyone.

I also did not feel the need to be complacent about how he felt at that moment.

Seeing that the shower did not work ... He chose to close his eyes and see the sensei in that dream.

 

Iruka had a kind of question in his head that did not leave him alone.

He was giving his usual class and that morning the children seemed very willing to learn, so he should be more than happy.

But he spent the whole morning thinking.

After lunch they were with the practical classes and iruka left those thoughts for later.

Kakashi was in the same condition.

I kept thinking about what happened.

That morning, while he was having breakfast and Iruka finished arranging his papers in his wallet, he told him about his idea of accommodating a room with two futons, an idea that Iruka approved and that he would discuss well when they returned, since he had to Buy them first, since I did not have any.

Kakashi found it strange that he did not have futons, but that knowledge did not affect him.

He had a lot in his house and he offered them to them when leaving his house.

Although Kakashi wanted to ask why he did not have futons, he preferred to keep quiet and that afternoon they were at home looking for a pair.

But great was the surprise of Hatake to see that they were completely undone by the moths.

Something funny about the situation and marching back to the iruka house, they set out to buy a pair.

Kakashi offered to pay them, but Iruka did not want to.

Although I did let the Sharingan do it because he said that when they could separate at the end he would recover them by replacing the ones he had to throw away that day.

So for iruka that was fine.

Although when they bought them, they were told that they would be delivered at the end of the day because the delivery man was in another part of the town making deals and would not return until later.

Before arriving at the house, Iruka visited his usual store to buy the merchandise of the week and to his surprise was helped by Hatake who did not boast of the act.

At about eight o'clock anko made her appearance and began to recount the extravagances experienced in her mission since she had returned to little.

_you know, I was struck by the fact that you are not receiving reports in the tower ... Why did not you leave?

_ is that the hokage forces me that I only took care of the Academy because of the seal, how I use a lot of chakra and I prefer to use it to maintain it.  
He would too.

Genma accompanied them that night, apologizing and being friendly  
Although nothing happened that night.  
Hatake could see with disgust how genma kissed iruka to say goodbye.

Kakashi's tolerance had not been very good the next day and in the middle of the children's practice he gave advice saying that if he did not learn to throw the shuriken well, he would never become genin.

Iruka got angry with him and then turned to the boy asking him to make an effort and assuring that sooner or later he would do well, as long as he did not abandon his practices and when he left in the afternoon his deal went from friendly to tense.

They had agreed that on weekends and on Tuesdays and Thursdays they would do that training and they did it.

Although after an hour of practice Kakashi felt a tension that he did not know what it was.

Iruka recognized that way of facing almost with more desire to rub like sexual tension.

And he decided to end the fight by focusing on training his muscles in another way.

He practically dragged Kakashi to the lake and stripped most of his clothes to get into the water.

Kakashi did not want to swim, but he followed him so that the other could practice that exercise.

He was doing various styles for a couple of hours until Kakashi heard the alarm.

Iruka, somewhat tired but extremely satisfied, approached the shore and complied with his usual routine of medication.

Then he dressed and started to follow Hatake who was walking annoyed.

On the way back they passed by the dangos house where Gai called him, Asuma and Kurenai watched him.

But as always, Kakashi passed by and Iruka followed him without understanding why he did not even greet them.

Then they went to the cemetery and Kakashi gave Iruka two blocks while he stayed in front of the Rhine Tomb and then went to the monument of the heroes and stayed there for a long time.

Iruka did not feel like being there, but Hatake had been accompanying him all day.  
So he ate the apples and then fell asleep inadvertently.

_ your partner fell asleep ...

I hear hatake and without looking, he preferred to answer.

_ Tenzo ... So you're the one in charge of our surveillance?

_ yes, sempai ... The hokage ordered me

_ Yes, I imagined that.

_ And how have you been?

_ I miss my house ... and go to missions ...

_ it will happen soon ... Do not worry.

_ I will not do it...

Sono melancholic and saw how the AMBU was going

He did not want to walk through the village with Iruka on his back, so he had to wake him up.

Blushing from falling asleep, he apologized and left for Iruka's house  
At night he seemed somewhat tired, so they had to sleep in the same room.

And they slept trying to avoid each other.

 

Wednesday was almost a copy of Monday.

That day everyone asked Izumo that he was from Sora and he told them they were moving forward.

Fuu was the one who arrived later and finally appeared izumo, kotetsu and genma.

Kakashi did not like seeing it.

And he did not understand how iruka treated him calmly.

Dinner passed like the previous ones.

At least that's how he saw it and got upset.

As always, he had not joined, on Friday if he had done a little but seeing that the ex was, he got upset and even felt displaced.

It was ridiculous, but that's how it felt.

 

Anko noticed the thin appearance of the Sensei and I mentioned it to her  
.

_ Now Iruka (said amazed) I realized that you are a little thinner, on Friday I noticed but I thought it was exaggerated.

_ No, is that on Thursday I had a great wear and did not say anything to not worry.

_ Yes I understand.

Before the dinner was over, the futons arrived and the questions of why? They were received by the sensei, who explained the inconvenience of having the short gap and the need to have futons.

Apparently sleeping together did not affect him like him ... He thought silver hair but he was wrong.

Because I did not know that iruka did it for two reasons.  
The first to pretend that everything was normal.

The second prove to Genma.

If after all, as always, he had managed to return to the house as if nothing had happened.

Although the sensei thought it fell like a glove.

After all, I still thought that the need to be with genma was so great that that's why it had dawned like this ... Abrasado to the chest of hatake and with an erection.

And is that his deduction was simple ... I needed sex and only one person could give it to him.

So, if Genma took the trouble to pretend that everything is fine and nothing bad happened.

He would too.

Although nothing happened that night.  
all have done theirs before something serious except for iruka who lets himself be dragged by genma ...  
Then anko cried because she swore that she would be left alone and that she was 25 years old and that no one wanted her as a stable couple.

Her friends told her it was because she was quick to think only about sex, which bothered the woman because she did not see the problem.

_ Are men not the same?

_ Yes, but it looks different in a woman ...

_ That's very macho, I'm sure everyone here has done theirs before something serious except for iruka who lets himself be dragged by genma ...

The woman said and everyone laughed nervously.

Including genma and iruka that looked sideways.

_ Here kakashi surely surpasses everyone, is older than me and does not plan to have a partner ...

 

She said, resting her arms on Kakashi's shoulders

_ do you find me sexy kakashi san?

 

I ask insinuating.

_ Attractive you are (he said as calmly as he could) It's just that your beauty is not the one that catches my attention ...

His happy eye adorned the end of that prayer and Anko felt the urge to hit him.

He was practically telling her that she was ugly (at least that's what the girl understood)

Iruka took him by the waist (which Hatake saw with disgust) and said

_ anko chan you are so clever, look to get into trouble kakashi san ... He does not want anything with you and stop saying so much nonsense. Someday you'll meet someone who will not care how many you've been with as long as it's the last in your life

The girl felt like crying ... Since when did she want to settle down?

_ I'm sorry it's ... I do not know what's wrong with me.

Iruka stepped back as far as he could from Kakashi and the group in general.

He led her to the staircase that led to the first floor and talked about what was troubling him.

Some time later, they came back and practically everyone said goodbye, even Genma who adorned the end of that day kissing with passion to iruka.

Who felt a strange feeling to be kissed ... and he did not know how to define it, so he let it go.


	6. Profanity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello how are you? I hope that well, and that you like this chapter where kakashi begins to feel attraction for Iruka.

Kakashi was quite uncomfortable that morning.

I did not understand much what the sensei wanted to teach the children.

Actually, he had a headache and anything related to the sciences was stressful for him.

He thought that if it was annoying for him, then for the children, the subject should have seemed extremely heavy.

However, for the children it was quite entertaining to learn directly from iruka.

Those types of studies took them better than with any substitute since none had the patience to explain again what they did not understand.

Most of those who had supplanted it do not explain them in the same way and expected them to learn immediately.

But his sensei knew the rhythm they had and appreciated it, since not everyone despised teaching as the substitutes did.

And they hoped that the teacher would not be absent again.

Although according to him there would be days that could not attend.

So, the only one who is mortifying himself with the explanations of biology was hatake.

Since the previous day he had been explaining the subject.

Although the best thing was that it was Friday.

Then, being the last day of the week, will rest a couple of days of theoretical classes.

On Saturdays there was only taijutsu training for the boys and the girls had daily activities related to the kunoichi.

At the end of the day they were all satisfied.

Except kakashi.

Who thought they would go directly to the sensei's house, but they had been called by the Hokage to go to the tower.

Iruka noticed how badly humored he looked like the copy nin, so he preferred not to disturb him.

Those days he seemed quite angry at him, and he had been since Sunday when he received Naruto's letter.

Maybe I should explain the situation ...

thought iruka.

Tsunade was explaining some situations that should be analyzed and since Kakashi could not leave the village and could not demand too much from Iruka, it had been decided that Hatake would be in charge of the analysis of the things that were not coherent in the received reports.

Shikaku Nara was in charge of the analysis and tactics in general, but he could not deal with all those days, so he was assigned to Kakashi.

Iruka was now at a desk they had prepared for him, reviewing the next classes he would give.

He liked to prepare his classes in advance, so he could better plan the topics and see when he could do the revisions for future exams.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was in a very good mood.

Doing something was better than walking everywhere behind the teacher, as if it were an obstacle in his life so perfect, at least he saw it that way.

In addition, he had an excellent relationship with shikaku. Then, because he was doing something useful, he relaxed a little.

Everything was fine until he approached his new home. And he felt the need to talk about it with Iruka

_You know ... It bothers me to be at home all the time

It was the comment he gave Iruka before he got home.

He looked at him in amazement, of course he understood

If the situation were the other way around for sure, he would be as upset as he was.

_ and what do you propose?

Kakashi looked at him strangely.

I did not expect the sensei to give him the option to change the plans in his routine.

_ we could be some days in his house and others in mine.

_ It's not a bad idea ... We should organize ourselves and that's it.

Well said ... Hatake thought.

They arrived at their house and Anko was already cutting many pieces of shellfish and fish.

_ Today is a banquet?

The teacher said animatedly, greeting the Kunoichi

Kakashi went up to take a shower.

They felt very comfortable

The gap was at its peak, so being away for Kakashi was not a problem.

He relaxed in the bathroom. Then, he went down and saw the usual group having dinner and they were rejected when they invited him.

Kotetsu was with fuu and sora had left again with izumo.

As far as he could see, there was also genma and Anko was with someone he did not pay attention to.

He went out into the yard and summoned the herd, who noticed the loneliness of the puppy and accompanied him.

Shiba went for his food and on the roof of the laundry was where he sat down to eat.

He did not know why he could not open up to that group.

I did not know why everything was already bothering him.

He only knew that he missed the loneliness of his house and his missions.

Usually, he was so active that he did not have time to reflect.

When he was in the village, facing the stone of the heroes brought calm to his bitter heart.

But his life had taken a completely unexpected turn.

He remembered that day he barely felt the presence of that ninja who was about to attack the brakes to face him.

But he was not smart enough.

He had excused himself that he was returning from a mission of almost three months and that he was not at his best.

But the excuses were not enough.

That day he simply lost.

I can not be good enough underestimating his enemy and he did not use his Sharingan.

He should have done it and, therefore, he would have discovered at least the presence of the genin that had snatched his chakra from him.

That afternoon, among the shikaku reports, he found the iruka report.

Where he described the actions of the enemy and the reactions of himself.

Part of their new responsibilities was to analyze what happened in the missions so that they could then deliver a report to the head of the mission that had been carried out explaining that it would have been better or if their actions were good, also explaining the best skills. they had obtained and what they should exploit in their subordinates.

Things like that were analyzed in a report.

In addition to extracting all information from the enemy in case it reappears leaving reports of personal characteristics and statistics of the actions of the enemy.

Thing that is usually attached to the pursuit missions or the one that was added to the bingo books.

So knowing everything and having the ability to discern was dispensable for a jonin.

As he used to be used to going to the archive to find new information, namely almost everything related to new enemies or jutsus he did not know.

The same after each mission had the habit of adding in their reports to the stamps used by their opponents for each jutsu so we can give more information to the shinobis of Konoha.

When reading the reports, he noticed that not everyone accepted that job.

Of course there were those who did it.

I had read a report from Shikamaru pleasantly surprised that the boy took many analyzes he had taken before attacking, describing that he had triggered the conclusion of several of his analyzes

He could only praise Shikaku for having such a brilliant son.

And the other thanked him for his praise and only regretted that the boy was actually quite lazy.

Then he saw how shikaku asked iruka how he had endured his education, since he remembered that his grades were never the best.

Iruka cheerfully told him that although at the time of the written exams he had poor grades because he preferred to sleep than to write.

In the oral exams it always stood out because it looked like a computer that gave details of everything the sensei had taught, and thanks to those notes his final results were not so disastrous because if he made all the notes of the oral exams it helps that the scriptures do not will leave your newsletter in red.

They both laughed at that and even Kakashi felt comfortable in that place.

Of course, I had no more anecdotes than Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, since they were the only Genin I had in charge.

And in the middle of the conversations he found the report that had left iruka and he had read it carefully.

The only mistake he found in his actions was not that he decided to go see the problem alone, since he had asked the child who had brought him the information he would inform another adult, edemas that gave a report that leaked to the Hokage.

If not, his mistake was to leave the tree to continue facing the ninja.

Although it was logical that he did it since he did not know that it had been sealed for him.

After that, he read the analysis of shikaku and in it he said that his mistake had been to touch the jonin, since when analyzing the situation better he would not do it when he saw the diagram that was in Hatake's body.

Although I shikaku congratulate him for having resisted most of the time, keeping three people in a containment seal until he felt the reinforcements.

In addition to the detail that told him not always to be carried away by the impulses and to emphasize that it must have been a little more lethal, at least against the genins

Hatake thought that it would never be possible in iruka ...

Eliminating the children was not in his personality.

It was that weakness that caused the only mission they shared together to fail.

And although there were many who could execute at that time the kekkei genkai that was presented to them, no one could and he was in charge of protecting the wounded.

Of course ... After that, I still remembered with nostalgia the request I had made to the hokage.

Besides, he had noticed that they had a certain appreciation and deep down his intuition told him that Hokage himself had prepared him to be Naruto's master.

Since there were things on the iruka stamps that were very perfect.

It had not been much but he came to check and flip through the parchments that were in the iruka house and most of them were old and from the uzumaki family ...

I did not understand why, but there they were.

Maybe his mother or his grandmother were from that clan and that is why the man was able to take care of naruto in more detail.

Although he had once told him that he had escaped from the Academy more than once.

Although Naruto had a mark left by him similar to that of a sensor and that is why he could always find it anywhere, but when the fox's chakra appeared, it was eliminated.

_Hey kakashi, will you be there all night?

Kakashi reacted when he let himself be carried too.

He looked in the direction of his interlocutor's voice and saw Pakkun looking tired.

_ Sorry, I was thinking ...

He apologized to the Ninken

And I look for the rest and did not see them.

_ The others have already left and I, too, you better keep digging in your bed ...

He told the little bulldog before leaving leaving the trail of smoke.

Kakashi allowed himself to laugh.

He went down from that place and entered the house.

He saw the kitchen impeccable and there was no sign of anyone in the house.

He checked the time and it was after noon, so he understood that his mind had seriously dispersed.

That used to happen when he thought about death at the monument, but maybe his personality changed slightly when he saw that he could not always be in that place.

He went to his room and when he passed by the teacher's door he felt moans.

He could not help frowning at that.

Maybe the sensei could not stay a week without sex?

It seemed not.

He had even cataloged it in his mind as his main weakness.

In your room you could hear that orchestra better.

Furious opened the window to go to the Sensei and tell him to at least do their thing in a low voice.

His action was faster than his thinking before thinking about repenting of that stupidity and he was against the sensei window from the outside.

His visible eye wanted to close when he saw what he saw.

Iruka and Genma were standing, shirtless, but both still wore the clothes that covered from the waist down (which internally Kakashi thanked) but what left him speechless was not that.

Genma held the sensei's hips and Iruka raised her arms with her hands.

While their faces were very close.

The sensei's tongue was eager to feel Genma's and he licked and kissed

The teacher looked devilishly sensual doing that

And the tongue of iruka was appetizing, besides his eyes closed and the blush on his face remained in the mind of the spy.

Kakashi walked away from the window without interrupting them and went to the ceiling.

He stayed there ...

He could not remove that image from his mind and wondered what led him to go to a window where he knew he would meet such a scene.

Saturday morning he found it with a pull too strong to ignore.

He woke up and hoped that the attraction referred to the seal and not to what he imagined.

But by reacting and making sure, he actually woke up again with an erection.

And how not to do it?

If I had dreamed all night with iruka.

In his dream, whoever tried that language was himself and the hands that caressed the dark skin were his.

The dream seemed so real that I even enjoy it.

Although in the; He could not go beyond that kiss and that delicious tasting.

Now he had a problem between his legs.

She got up immediately and went to the bathroom praying that Iruka would not feel stressed because if the gap was unlikely, she should knock on her door and it would not look good to make her excited.  
The shower was freezing

For his luck, iruka was at least relaxed and the ten meters were in force.

So being in that bathroom caused him relief.

But at the same time he needed relief and touching was the only way.

Never before masturbation seemed so easy to cope with.

Normally it was difficult for him to do that because in order to carry it out an image was needed that would help make ejaculation faster and more pleasant.

And what he saw in his dream was perfect

to achieve its mission.

After that, you already bathe with warmer water and relax all the muscles of your body.

He finished his personal hygiene effectively and when he finished brushing his teeth, he looked in the mirror and wondered if iruka would consider him attractive ...

With that doubt, he returned to his room where he dressed in his usual tactical uniform.

And he stayed in bed with his book open.

But he did not even read two pages when the error of what he had done in the bathroom came to mind.

A sigh put him in a depressed state.

What would he do now?

As much as he denied it, iruka was liking him more and more

Beyond liking him, he felt he wanted to have iruka ...

But how to conquer a person's heart when they already have an owner?

Although if I analyzed the sensei, I had shown him that if he was with genma, it was because he felt that it would be impossible for him to be with someone other than the tokebetsu jonin.

Maybe ... if I had seduced him to stop paying attention to genma, he would be happy to finally get rid of his ex!

But what the hell was he thinking! ...

It must be hungry ...

Thought.

He had already heard noises in the next room, so he supposed they would go down, so he preferred to go down for breakfast.

Fortunately, I had done it fast.

Since, it did not take long when genma under annoying and the sensei with his frown

Have they quarreled?

Kakashi wondered.

_ Good Morning!

The sensei spoke.

Kakashi was about to respond cheerfully, since admitting that he liked it was very stimulating.

But he did not want to let himself be discovered by the jealous he had in front of him.

_ Yes, hello

He told her briefly.

And he stayed reading ...

But he remembered that he had obligations and for more Saturday that outside had to attend.

_ Are you ready?

Kakashi asked, watching the clock that told them that they only had half an hour to reach their destination and suddenly the seal's pull came.

_ also today?

_ yes ... Today too …

He said with the most boring face that came out.

He died of laughter inside because the genma face showed that he was not happy to know that.

Iruka went to the room but when he saw that Kakashi was not advancing beyond the stairs, he had to move with him.

He was attentive to his book while Iruka took a hurried shower and Genma seemed to look at the door.

Apparently genma wanted to tell him something

And you could say he expected a look to encourage himself.

But silver hair did not bother with his presence reading his precious icha icha.

_ I would like to think that you have not forgotten the conversation

Conversation?

What conversation?

All he remembered was an attempted threat from Genma.

Kakashi was going to open his mouth but both saw how Iruka entered his room in a fleeting way to get dressed and not five minutes later he left in tactical uniform and with a ponytail in his mouth and hands joining his hair for his usual hairstyle.

_ Ready, we can go ...

_ see you tonight?

said genma.

But iruka tensed again; making hatake feel the pull again ...

_ I do not know ... I think we'll go to Kakashi's house tonight ...

Genma was about to complain, but he calmed down.

_ Then I'll see you tomorrow

I affirm, I kiss him and he left.

A very uncomfortable day for Kakashi.

Being Saturday, they would be in the analysis room alone until three o'clock; for having entered early.

And at that moment they went to eat directly at the ichiraku ramen.

Of course, Iruka was so focused on repeating his favorite dish that he did not pay attention to how Kakashi had dropped his mask more than usual.

He looked like a teenager trying to get his love's attention, but he could not think of anything else (where was his analytical capacity at that moment?) And although he was interested in showing himself to the chunin, he was not interested in doing so in front of genin. of the town and saw neji, tenten and rock Lee, and how it would not be with them his eternal rival who entertained him throughout the meal and waiting for his rival to lend to one of their competitions

 

Iruka laughed at what he saw and after that, kakashi gave him the best excuse not to add another challenge.

He explained the problem they had, what happened with tonrak and what was sealed.

Gai was more than surprised and saw them both.

_ Were you the ninja that was sealed to another by that mercenary? I thought I was someone else ...

_ you have not realized that I have not been on a mission lately ... Besides that, am I always with iruka?

He tried to be cordial and was one hundred percent sure that nothing would be achieved with him since his friend had a very bad memory.

_ aaahhh I thought you were dating iruka!

Of course, he could expect everything from his friend, but nothing prepared him for his occurrences.

Iruka laughed at that and Kakashi looked at him with some illusion.

Could it be that you would like that idea?

_ Why do you laugh iruka ... For me it is normal to think that my friend can fall before your charms.

_ My charms?

the teacher asked him with a drop on his forehead and the genin in charge looked him up and down.

Something that made iruka nervous.

What things Gai San says, I doubt very much that your friend will notice something about me, besides I did not notice it at all; at least not in that aspect ...

He said fanning his hands in front of Gai in apology.

Kakashi felt offended.

And guided by that emotion I speak ... in a bad way, of course.

_ Please, Gai, if I noticed someone it would not be him, do not you see how ordinary he is!

The boys who saw the scene were astonished, even Kakashi regretted what he said while Gai did not take his eyes off the teacher.

If Iruka had been offended by that comment, he had not shown it.

In fact, he was "smiling", tilted his head to one side and his expression was more than relaxed.

_ sees it! We only walk together because of the seal problem.

He said.

Kakashi wanted to stick to himself for being so stupid.

But I do not know can erase what he said.

There was no more conversation after that and they left.

In truth, the copy ninja appreciated being at home and that fact of knowing that the teacher had understood well their needs.

Before sleep they clarified what days they would be at home and would leave the usual days of meeting without touching and on Sundays also for iruka since on Monday they would go directly to the school from there.

Both were satisfied with their agreement and now they accommodated the new futons that Kakashi had received that morning at his house.

They planned to sleep but Kakashi felt guilt for his words.

Then I do not hesitate to apologize.

_ I'm sorry to say you were normal ... Iruka was not serious.

Iruka was serious.  
Lying on your back with your hands on the back of the neck, one edge raised and the other leg fully extended.

_ No matter, if it comes from your person does not affect me at all.

That feeling of oppression was again in Kakashi's chest.

He preferred not to follow the subject and, for the first time, he wanted to fall asleep without the preamble of reading his book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope it has been a good read
> 
> Comments?


	7. vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story a couple of years ago, and I remember that I love to achieve this first kiss between them, I hope you like it.

The dream dominated him.

It was amazing that every time they were there, Kakashi could stand in front of that monument for hours without blinking.

And he stayed as far as the gap allowed him to give his space.

But even if he tried, he would always end up asleep.

And how not to do it if he had been swimming for almost two hours.

It had been about two weeks since he last allowed Genma to be with him.

Iruka felt that he was going through a kind of personal duel.

That night Genma had been an excellent lover; as usual.

But his contact seemed different each time.

His body gradually felt the rejection of that man and his heart had completely closed.

The morning of the next day only helped to say goodbye.

And it seemed that genma was looking for him.

Demanding things

He had told her he would be back that night, but Iruka had not talked to Kakashi about going home, and since he was not sure whether or not he wanted to do it right away, he commented a little on the situation.

But he did not know why he gave him that information. Knowing how jealous Genma was.

Words like "he likes you, right" or "so much time together will make you end up in bed with him" made him feel harassed by the senbo in his mouth.

Besides "I do not trust leaving them alone" or "why their house, maybe they plan to do something" was what I need to end this absurd conversation.

_you really help me decide not to be with you ...

He had told him

_ I never cheated on you, and you still want me to come back with you with suspicion ...

Iruka's will could be very strong when he wanted to.

And the genma aspect showed dissatisfaction with what was happening.

try to seem normal in front of kakashi and genma take the opportunity to give him another kiss.

He was getting tired of all that.

And during the time and space that his ex had given him, he had realized that he needed to end the relationship once and for all.

And the other as guessing what would happen did not appear.

He could be on a mission, he said after spending the first week without seeing him, but it was not like that, since he saw him in the park with Yuki earlier that week.

He knew it was rare that they sent him because he was part of Hokage's personal Guard.

So he was in the village.

He could go to face him (he knew where his house was) but he did not want to drag kakashi with him and his problems ...  
Thinking all that, he went back to sleep.

"He went back to sleep," Kakashi thought as he leaned against the tree.

His knees were flexed and his chin was on them.

Normally he always slept like this or supported his face in his hand.

He had the ability to look more tender than he was.

And that those days was showing his bad character.

At the Kakashi Academy he witnessed the scandalous shouting of the students who did not take their teachings seriously and after that also in training.

"If you were a woman, I'd say you're in your period," Anko had mentioned last Friday when she saw how irritating she was.

For Hatake, that behavior was due to lack of sex (after all, it was the only thing that had changed at that time).

Maybe genma if it meant a lot to him, and there was something he missed.

Unfortunately he had to wake him up.

Thinking how irritating I was lately with him, and I did not understand why, if I had not done anything wrong.

At least that's what he thought.

Iruka by his side was tired of being near Hatake.

At first, the idea had not seemed bad to him because, in fact, he did not have many alternatives.

Tsunade had told her that no one would judge him if he let him take it as a parchment, after all shikaku had reduced time in six months, and if it was sealed or not, he would become a ninja that could not be used under any circumstances.

When he heard it that way, it bothered him to think of kakashi as a tool.

But even if he does not like it, that was the life of a Shinobi.

A Tools that according to the case and the situation were used for their specific abilities.

He really did not like that and in his mind guilt had come to him.

Then he chose the option of living with him.

After all, they were both ninjas used to living with others on missions that sometimes used to last for months.

But from the first blush he saw on the small piece of skin on him, he began to suspect that he was not indifferent to the copy nin.

The first time he thought he saw him blush for himself (since they were sealed) he did not care

It could have been because of the situation or something like that.

But in a moment he realized the strange interest that he devoted to him.

Especially after the day when the hokage had to help him.

His appearance was very familiar to him.

He did not like being presumptuous, but he knew when someone was giving him that kind of interest.

And kakashi already once tried something with him.

Of course, when he did, Iruka had rejected him by force.

The night in which Iruka had to inform the jounin to load, if his students had passed the test suggested by sandaime

That time, after testing the nine candidates for the Chunin exams.

On that roof, he stated that everyone was ready for these exams.

And then Kakashi was not ashamed to suggest that it was better to relax ...

"After a long day, there is nothing better than good company does not seem to you" were the words that alerted him.

Iruka knew that genma was around him.

Those days were the first days when his ex was really behind him. And Iruka had resigned himself to having nothing with anyone.

And although it seemed to him that Kakashi just wanted a kind of casual encounter, he was not interested.

"You would like to keep you company "

His spicy expressiveness helped him to reject his invitation.

"I'm sorry kakashi San, I'm not interested"

He had said and seemed to care very little about what silver hair thought.

Then Iruka thought it was over there.

But apparently that interest had been reborn in some way.

He did not know exactly which one.

Maybe genma was right and the strength of coexistence makes people little by little have some interest in the person with whom he lived.

But despite everything, Iruka did not like the idea.

Besides, Kakashi looked like a stupid teenager trying to get his attention.

He started to go out alone in the bathroom towel to be seen (which he did not used to do before), he also looked at him all the time.

And when Iruka turned to look at him, he dodged

More than once he looked at him suddenly and Kakashi blushed or turned his eyes towards his perverted book.

In any case, maybe what he was looking for was sex.

But he was crazy if he thought he would give it to him.

For several reasons.

The first one was very simple ... The copy ninja did not attract his attention physically.

For one to feel at least a minimal interest in being with someone, there must be something that he likes.

But iruka found nothing attractive (in his opinion) in kakashi.

He was too thin for his taste and carried him very intimidating, that did not please him. Anyway, it's not that he'll notice him very much.

In general, he did not like it and neither attracted him in any way.

Besides it gave him little conversation, it did not help for Iruka to feel a real interest in him.

The second reason was even stronger than the first.

If for some reason they had sex and only sex ... What would the next day be like?

Because if they interpenetrate or not, after that they would have to continue living together.

And that would be strange, and their coexistence would be less bearable.

Then, in his mind, the word sex was never related to kakashi hatake.

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Gai Sensei.

That from Dangos restaurant he invited his friend to spend it with them

Not a day passed, that Gai did not shout her customary invitation to Kakashi and he continued on his way as if had not listened.

That really bothered Iruka, and like Kakashi in general, he was making the day uncomfortable.

He decided to return the favor.

He brake in his walk quite annoying, and kakashi no more than six meters ahead, he felt the pull that made him stop, unable to move on.

He looked at his side and he did not find iruka.

So he had to turn completely to see him with an angry face and crossed arms.

_ hey ... do you plan to stay there?

Iruka did not answer and without understanding his attitude he approached him.

_ Hello, Iruka Kun, why don't you move?

_ Kakashi San, haven't you heard that your friend is inviting you to eat dangos?

Kakashi turned his gaze to Gai, and noticed that he had entered the premises resigned.

_ I do not feel like ...

_ that does not matter, you're rejecting your friend and that's cruel ... Because at least you do not feel a moment to talk to him ...

He did not understand what the teacher intended.

He really was not in the mood to talk to Gai, besides that Asuma and Kurenai were there and would surely look for more and more talk.

_ I prefer to avoid that.

And when he was going to tell the teacher not to get into his life, he was already heading towards the happy place.

Resigned followed him (what else could he do?) And in the hope that his friends would not prolong a long talk, he greeted them.

_ Hello…

He said discouraged.

Both Gai and the others saw him amazed

But Konoha's green beast immediately became excited to see him.

He had to spend almost an hour with them talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

Listening to how his students were preparing for the new Chunin exams.

He knew from Kurenai that Sakura would also appear and was happy for her.

At least one of his students would arrive in Chunin.

Of course, he was sure that Naruto would come with a higher level, but that was missing and Sasuke ... He expected him to be once again part of the village, since with his departure his desire to have more Genin in charge was gone.

The departure of whoever considered someone similar to himself had affected him more than he showed.

Although he knew from the beginning that Sasuke's path would be dark, he never thought he would reach that extreme.

In the middle of the iruka talk, he asked about his former students.

It seemed that she had adapted quickly to them and her friends were happy to be able to converse with someone who greatly appreciated all Konoha's children.

There was a certain change in iruka that he liked too much when he talked about children.

Even when he had them in front of him, his character adapted to the treatment he had to give them.

If they needed love, he gave them to him.

If what they needed was a support or someone to listen to them, they would, even if the confidences they gave were simple events or deep secrets that they would not even tell their parents.

He used to give all their attention and a lot of energy just to them.

Although it was very fair, if they were too ungovernable they had no choice but to scold them.

You could say that it was not to their liking to have to yell at them, scold them or even punish them.

But he had to adapt to every need and every mood, and Kakashi knew that the teacher suited everyone.

Those days he had seen how he had to deal with each parent that was going to discuss the notes they had and the sensei had to explain to each and every one the reason for everything (he saw how he had a meeting with each one during the week). ) and he wondered how he had not abandoned that task.

The children liked him to be safe.

In addition, he wished to pass the will of fire with devotion.

He wanted them to be excellent human beings.

Beyond being a shinobi or not.

All the children who went through iruka learned it.

_ and how it goes with my nephew, iruka sensei ...

It was the question that returned him to the talk.

Everyone watched as iruka scratched her scar and smiled

_ konohamaru is an excellent child, very intelligent and an excellent apprentice of genin ... It is a pity that I postulated to be the new naruto of the class (the nervous river) likes to call attention and pass it presuming that it will reach hokage . Besides that, when he feels bored he escapes from the group and influences his two cronies ...

_ yes, it sounds like konohamaru

He said that Asuma was changing his cigarette.

_ you know, since he met Naruto he has changed forever. That boy positively marked my nephew, I'm grateful for that.

_ I am glad. And it's true For Konohamaru and most children, Naruto is a kind of role model.

_ who would say!

The talk where Naruto was included always included the word surprise, amazed and affection.

In addition, all those who once felt a minimum of discontent towards the jinchuriki of the village, now saw him as he wanted.

It had stopped being a thing to become naruto uzumaki.

He had several nicknames among them, the number one ninja to surprise.

But everyone had made a hole in his heart to hug him.

Kakashi knew that Naruto would get very far and that he was happy.

When Minato passed away, he was displeased to know that the boy had not been given the Namikaze surname, but Uzumaki.

It took him a while to understand that as a bearer of a biju the surname corresponded to him as uzumaki, but he would have liked it to be namikaze.

His sensei, the one who once entrusted Kushina's care.

He had seen how it grew inside him

And he would have liked to be in the Guard that he had the night the tragedy of the nine-tailed fox occurred.

Although there was something he learned in his life was that "there" does not exist, and that he only had to follow those who were not there.

Being with gai encouraged a lot since his absurd competitions always encouraged him to play with his friend.

Now he had the crazy idea of seeing who ate more dangos, maybe he did not remember that kakashi would not take off his mask!

_ You know I will not do any competition with regard to food ...

_Oh, true ... You and your inseparable mask.

_ yes ... I'm sorry, but I think it's time to leave.

He said and got up saying goodbye to everyone.

Iruka paid the dango he had eaten and said goodbye to everyone.

In the end that Sunday ended something more interesting than expected ...

At least that was the feeling of iruka.

He was tired and needed a bath.

At home, the first thing he did was go directly to the bathroom and take a bath.

Kakashi stayed on the bench, since apparently Iruka had not noticed that small space they had.

The certain thing was that iruka lately finished exhausted.

At night, he seemed to faint on the futon that they had to use more and more

The problem maybe had a solution or not.

Kakashi was lost in his thoughts when he saw Iruka leave.

After changing clothes, he sat down so that kakashi could enjoy his bath.

It was strange that kind of routine.

Each one behaved like an automaton that could only do things automatically.

After Kakashi was changed, they both went down to the kitchen a little bored.

But the Sharingan had a doubt that did not leave him alone.

Kakashi ate in silence while Iruka prepared his food.

When he sat down to eat iruka he saw that kakashi was sitting next to him, it was a habit for fear of the pull of the seal, although it was not painful if it was quite annoying.

But he seemed very depressed.

So much so that there came a time when he rested his arms crossed on the table and his head on them.

Iruka finished eating and poured two cups of tea (knowing that at some point of distraction Kakashi left it empty) and sat next to him.

_ Why is so decayed?

He asked while drinking his tea.

Kakashi looked at him, and when he saw him he knew he was really worried about his remarkable state.

_ I'm terrible as sensei ...

He affirmed and hid his face again.

Iruka was upset to hear that.

_Do not say that!

_ why? If true...

_ is being underestimated by something that is not worth thinking ... I have seen how Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke have advanced thanks to you. Where is the safety of the sensei who postulated those genin for the Chunin exams that time?

_ I do not know ... That time they were different, now the three left me ...

Really kakashi seemed affected by that.

Iruka did not know how to comfort him, so he thought about digging a little.

_ What made you think about that?

_ you ... made me talk with three excellent teachers, who took their disciples to the right side.  
Kurenai is responsible for reinforcing shino, kiba and even managed to give more momentum to the timid hinata ...  
Asuma has done an excellent job with his people, making the ino-shika-cho re-emerge exceptionally and I can not deny that at any time with gai he has managed to form the best team with tenten, neji and without mentioning Lee, it has been a great ninja with his style of taijutsu, no one can say that they do not work as a team ... I have never achieved that my disciples achieve that

_ what thing?

_ teamwork!

_ What does it say! He is talking to me about inconsistencies ... I have seen how his teamwork improved considerably, he had never seen Naruto and Sasuke get along, I never made it with them and I had them as students since I was five years old!

_ ¡Even so, Sasuke left!

_ Sasuke has lived with a lot of hate, throughout his life it has been like that. As his brother annihilated his entire clan, he could not overcome it and if he leaves us it is because no one in his right mind would allow him to take revenge by killing his own brother.

_ I did not know how to contain it ... Neither him nor itachi, he also came to be in charge ...

Iruka understood that man, and he knew that the departure of his spoiled student had affected him because of what he saw.

He had also felt bad for the whole situation, although in a different way.

His concern was with Naruto, who blamed himself for failing to get his friend to stay in town.

_ Can I ask you something? (Kakashi cheered)

_ Clear...

_ Why does not Naruto write me letters?

Iruka was surprised to hear that question, and debated between telling him or not ... Maybe if he did he would be in a worse mood.

_ it does not matter if it's something that will affect me ... I can handle it, I just want to know why!

_ clear ... You see, from Chunin exams ... Naruto thinks you do not want it.  
Or at least you think it's not good enough for you to choose

_ Is it because I preferred to train Sasuke?

_ yes ... I felt that you were displacing it, considering it useless!

_ but I did not do it for that reason!

_ I know, and I explained it to him. But as much as he, for Naruto that was the proof that you preferred to give your most serious knowledge to the most talented team ... While leaving him in charge of another with the excuse that only trained the elite.

_ Precisely why I asked ebisu sensei to train him, because he is the best to train someone individually.

_ Yes, I know ... But Naruto did not see it that way.

_ I would like to apologize for that ...

He said sad.  
Iruka gave him one of his beautiful smiles, the one that made him blush.

Iruka noticed the gesture and gave his opinion

_ you have already been forgiven ... Because thanks to that naruto he met jiraya, his sensei, who has the same affinity as him ... I do not know if it is destiny, but his action in the end favored him.

Kakashi felt somewhat nostalgic, remembering many things together

_ See how Sakura progress thanks to Hokage gives me joy, knowing that Naruto come back stronger makes me happy ... But thinking about Sasuke's fate makes me very sad, and all three make me see that they advance better without me. They have better mentors ... In the end my three students will be trained by the three great sennin.

_ do not say that ... Students grow up, and Sasuke's theme is bad, but Naruto and Sakura have not abandoned it, and sooner or later they'll come back to you, just like they came back to me when they needed some advice or someone to give them give your support ... Do not forget that we should always be there to help you.

_ If it were true

Even though the silver hair was upset by being so vulnerable to iruka

The sensei, on the other hand, felt guilty for achieving that state of mind.

_ I regret having taken him to the dangos store, I did not think that being with his friends affected him that way ...

He told her sincerely.

Although he do not expect to see the look of disgust that the copy ninja gave him.

_ well, although I regretted that it was not a good idea, for something I prefer to avoid them, them and their wonderful anecdotes!

He said annoyed and went to the stairs.

Iruka sighed in surprise.

He went to the same place and found it in three steps

_ We'll have to sleep in the same room ...

He said annoyed as if it was the drop that spilled the glass.

In the kakashi room (which is where the futons were placed) they lay down to sleep and big was the surprise of iruka when heard "earth element, dirt wall style" and a dirt wall with the faces of the sculpted ninken interposed between him and the one who had performed the jutsu.

_ is crazy!

_ I just do not want to see it ...

He told him and he went to sleep

_ don’t worry, tomorrow I will remove it and there will be no trace on your floor ...

It was the last thing the sensei heard, the truth is that sometimes Kakashi had very childlike attitudes ...

And to think that he came to feel empathy for him a moment ago ...

The Academy was very hectic.

That week the children would not have written classes during the morning, since they had to prepare for the exams that referred to the advancement as shinobi.

The taijutsu and the marks of aim with the different arms were object of training.

And despite the strange estrangement they had, Kakashi helped along with Iruka to launch the shuriken efficiently.

And in practice with the Kunai he also provided help (after all, in the future he never knew if he would have them as partners, so he preferred to help them to form correctly) and the children thanked him for the gesture.

Even though they were haughty or too insecure, there were many different personalities who had to endure a class.

Maybe if he was not a person with his skills (he knew very well why it was essential in the village) he would dedicate himself to the teaching profession ... Maybe.

That day was very particular, iruka in the afternoon tried to help shikaku and kakashi at least to accommodate the reports, or by giving them an interpreter with those who noticed that it was impossible to read.

_ Normally we return them to the reporting office for the ninja who left the report to rewrite ... he said tired shikaku.

When they said goodbye to him, they were both a little tired.

_ Today your friends are coming, right?

_ yes, like every Monday ...

_ I'd like to invite Gai some day ... So at least for once it's me who invites him to eat and not him

_ No problem, you can invite him and whoever you want ...

They returned calmly, at least they would not be bad humor between them.

Although the presence of a person caught their attention.

Genma was at the door of the house waiting for iruka.

They both stopped on their walk, and iruka's face went from relief to anger, although his presence there seemed ideal, since it gave him the opportunity to talk to him.

_ Hello can we talk?

Iruka nodded and looked at Kakashi.

The three entered and stayed in the corridor, Kakashi walked away through the gap that allowed him (only three meters) and to give them privacy he again used the jutsu he had used the night before ... He had understood the look of iruka.

_I do not know where to start ...

mentioned Genma ...

_ I hope you do not come to tell me you're looking to return our relationship ...

_ no ... I see that I do not have a future with you, now you are happy, right?

_ my happiness does not have to matter, I already told you that this can not continue like this, and I reaffirm it.

_yes, you have to see your happiness, you always wanted to use me to give me false illusions, since nobody cared that it was not something that bothered you, and now that you have kakashi in your house you do not need me anymore ... Sure, when the seal is broken and you are alone again, you will want to be with me, but it will be too late for you ...

_ genma are you crazy? You rehearsed what you're saying to me ... Do you think I'm so miserable?

Genma was upset, he could say that what he was saying was what he was really thinking. But iruka would not fall in his game ... Not again.

_ I think it took you too long to think ... What you say has no logic ... Besides that I'm not like that and you know it ...

_you know ... I really do not know how you are  
You always show yourself as a sanctimonious person in front of everyone, but you are not ... Why do you let me continue with you if it is not so?

_ because you have not left me another option ... If there is someone who has been manipulating someone here is you.  
Since we separated, I did not want to be with anyone, and when I decided to move on, you crossed my path to prevent me from doing anything with anyone.  
Reducing my chances of healing the wound you left me, you know very well that having been with you affected me when I wanted to avoid you and even if I said no, I always  
you tried something.  
Yes ... I fell before your seductions, I admit it and I should not have done it. But, what was going through your mind when you thought that only that's why we were already together again?

_ I have asked for forgiveness thousands of times!

_ and I've forgiven you, but forgiving you does not mean I want to continue by your side, why would I? You keep trying to change me, with the excuse that I can do more than I do now!

_ is that you can go beyond the Academy

_ ¡I'm happy to be a teacher! Put it in your head! And I will be happier; and affirmed your own words, being free of you!

_ Of course, because he left the way clear, correct!

Iruka was really upset, in a pit that left him, he tried to make him feel guilty, of course, surely so that he felt less guilty of reaching that instance.

_ Think what you want, if you really stop being instigated, I care very little that you think that I will immediately be behind someone ...

_ and what do you want me to think ... I love you too much to make you suffer ... And I know you'll go after Kakashi just so he can torture me!

_ I am not behind Kakashi, because you do not stop thinking crazy things!

_ Why is it true, why did you let him sleep in your bed that time? Why do they go to his house all the time?

_ That night the gap was not very long, I told you

_ You could sleep in the living room.

_ Kakashi did not want to sleep there

_ and you're so considerate that you accepted the request to sleep in bed, right?

_ yes, I do it...

_ and at home also sleeps in the same bed?

_ do not! There are two futons!

_It's not that he threw them away, why do I remember you saying they were thrown in the trash?

_ Bought new!

_ Stop lying, the new ones you bought are in this house ...

_ buy two more; genma stop saying nonsense ...

_ silly stuff? You stop treating me like a fool, I'm not an idiot, you're already having something and they make fun of me in my face ...

_ You're delirious ... Get out and leave me alone!

_ Of course, you want to go after your lover right now

_ come out!

He told her and genma motivated by Iruka's fiery gaze threw him a blow.

Blow that did not reach destination even though iruka did not move with the intention of receiving it

Both saw the arm held in the air and the force that kakashi made to sustain the genma rage.

He really did not plan to get involved, but when he started to hear the loud cries of the discussion they were carrying out, he got rid of his jutsu and began to see them shamelessly, Genma shouted at him and although Iruka answered him in the same tone as him. he did not do so furiously, although little did he notice how the genma threw things in his face and iruka became desperate giving answers to the sick thoughts of the jealous genma.

But seeing that the idiot planned to hit him, he felt motivated to prevent that from happening, since Iruka signed up to receive the blow and not to dodge it.

_enough

He said very angry.

_ you may think that you have the right to iruka but it is not like that, also because you were going to hit him?

Genma reacted late to what he was about to do, and tears fell down his face, after all he had lived with iruka, he felt that his evil deeds were repeated.

_ I am sorry...

He whispered, and without saying anything more or looked at Iruka, he went to the door and left.

I knew that this was the end of their relationship.

_ You're good?

ask kakashi to iruka, who looked at the door with anguish.

_ yes ... We have already gone through this type of fight, but I think; or I want to believe that it was the last one.

_ I'm sorry to put you in trouble, after all, he think we have something ... Or what will we have ...

Iruka looked at him seriously ...

_ I do not know why he thinks that, he is too jealous, after all, you have told me that I am normal, why would you want to be with someone like me ... Surely you has no interest in kissing me even with you mask on

He said it in a nice way, especially because he wanted to stop feeling drowned as he felt ... But Kakashi took it differently and with the lack of tact that characterizes him, he talked about more.

_ Yes, you right ... After all, you must be lousy kissing.

And although he said it to not admit that he really wanted to do it, he later realized that he was hurting the sensei's sensibility again.

Iruka looked at him annoyed, he knew that was not Kakashi's opinion, so he decided to shut his mouth.

_ you talk about more ...

He said and approached him dangerously.

Kakashi later realized the sensei's intentions.

Iruka lowered his mask without taking his eyes from his visible eye.

And Kakashi in the background was disappointed that he did not find out by looking at the part of the face that used to be covered.

And it was frozen before Umino's actions.

He came close enough to feel his breath and without asking permission Iruka kissed him.

Of course, Kakashi tried to oppose, but his will lasted only three seconds.

The teacher's lips were glued to his and the heat Kakashi felt melted him

He opened his mouth and iruka pressed against him, kissed him in silence.

He moved his lips guiding him in the way that the kiss they were giving should be.

Kakashi was ashamed of what he had said, after all the lousy kiss was the same.

In fact, that was his first kiss, but Iruka did not know ... He did not know he was stealing his first kiss ...

Although he thought it was worth it.

He opened his mouth more and umino cornered him to the point of supporting him against the entrance door, and without giving many detours, his tongue entered the cavity of the hair silver.

Kakashi tasted that tongue with gluttony, entangling it with his.

He was enjoying it so much that he did not care that iruka took it from his chin to make him tilt his head and making the same use of his hands. grabbed him by the waist and enjoyed the sensation of touching him.

Iruka took his hand from Kakashi's hair with a slight tug to tilt his head back so that he could continue guiding that kiss that went from being calm to becoming too passionate.

Kakashi involuntarily squeezed Iruka's hips.

And the sensei decided to finish that.

With his eyes closed, he moved away from him until they separated their bodies and then turned his back on him.

_ Now yes ... You can comment on my way of kissing ... Kakashi hatake ... Next time do not talk about what you do not know.

Kakashi was ecstatic with what he had just experienced, and was about to do something to face his behavior, but the front door opened, and I heard Anko's laughter.

Before anyone saw him and raised his mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading let me know if you like them.


	8. Intensity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE'S A LEMON!

_ iruka, you have to pay us not only what we brought from Mrs. Zchia, but also the delivery remember that it is Monday and that you should have gone there to withdraw what you reserved ...

Anko arrived with the bags too loud and somewhat smiling when she entered; in fact, he came to ignore Kakashi who greeted Izumo, Kotetsu and his friends.

But seeing Iruka lying on the wall, with clear signs of wanting to cry, he fell silent, dropped the bags and went to him.

_ what happened?

_ finally ... He left me in serious ...

He said with a smile and something trembling from so many emotions he lived in an hour that he felt weak and began to cry.

Kakashi looked at him and felt bad.

With the little willpower he had, he let his languid body fall to the floor and Anko hugged him, noticing the anguish he had.

He was really happy, because since joining the group, they had seen iruka very badly every time they argued.

Kotetsu looked at him in amazement, and wondered what kind of discussion they had.

Anko did not live what they did, and she did not know how demeaning it was that she gendered with iruka every time they argued.

Everyone watched as Anko took him to Iruka with her to the kitchen and obligatorily Kakashi had to go after them.

 

Izumo picked up the bags that Anko had left on the floor and observed his friend.

Fuu with some fear asked the question that both had in mind

_ Did he hit him?

_ I do not know ... (Said kotetsu like an automaton) we should ask him ...

_ come on...

Said Kotetsu and Izumo and Sora followed them worried, since he was not aware of their history, let alone the iruka story.

_ anko was serving tea, and was giving her iruka which was on the table very close to kakashi.

Apparently the gap had been short.

_ he hit you?

Asked straightforwardly, it was not in vain that he knew that Iruka and Genma's idiot went to extremes in their fights.

Iruka under the head and Anko clung to the counter, she was not present in the official procession, and met (mostly) with iruka thanks to the lack of food for the theft of naruto and by the time she went to her house there was officially ended their courtship, but they still had that strange relationship.

 

And the question that Izumo had asked was the same question he wanted to ask.

_ did not arrive ...

answered simply kakashi when he saw that the sensei did not want to talk.

But the question that izumo made did kakashi curious, and when he witnessed the fact he told them in detail the fight they had and only refrained from telling him about the kiss that the sensei had stolen.

Everyone was amazed, more than anything because Kakashi was very specific in saying that Iruka did not seem to want to avoid the blow, quite the opposite.  
He seemed even willing to receive it

Kotetsu got angry and with a look at izumo decided to go out looking for the very stupid they had as a friend.

_ Hey you, where do you think go?

Iruka asked annoyed.

_ ¿Where do you think? (Said kotetsu)

_ We're going to hit your ex ... (Izumo seconded)

_ do not do it!

_Do you defend?

ask fuu.

Kakashi noticed that this girl was the one who knew the most about Umino's story and chose to be as curious as he was.

_ It's enough (said iruka) I have enough of the fact, Kakashi already intervened for me ... I do not want to continue doing it, we have put an end point, and I doubt we change our mind.

\- That's what you say now (said annoyed kotetsu) but I've seen how you get back with him

_ is true (said izumo) tend to go back with him why do you think there is no one else for you, and it is a false idea.

_ He is not the only man in the world; You should know that someone who mistrusts the person supposedly loves is not someone who really loves,he only loves you because you are like his trophy, remember that he was not very kind to you when is jealous with mizuki

_ yes, we could not even make it come back to itself

The friends spoke in front of him.

Fuu stood in front of him and looked at him very expressively.

_ iruka, if there is someone here who has seen how you suffered then, ere Naruto and me.  
I do not know if you remember it well ... Like Naruto, I can not bear to see you like this, to the point of treating him as if he really did not know him ... I consoled you enough to tell you that I hope you do not want to go back to make the mistake of thinking that the relationship you carry is bearable, when in reality; is quite sick ... And I say it, referring to both.  
He believes that you are still his, and you think that only he is for you ... As much as it hurts, you have to be strong, firm and not fall again.

_ I know Fuu ... I regret having made you so much anguish for me ... (He look at everyone) I apologize to all of you for making them have to put up with me and not have me in my favor. .. But now it's not worth it. They are going to look for it in vain ... I swear by the memory of my parents that I will not let them go through that worry …

Fuu hug to iruka, kotetsu and izumo calmed down and sat in front of him

_ Can I ask what happened before?

Said kakashi very curious.

Iruka smiled sadly and nodded to his friends so they would be the ones to start the story.

Not knowing what to do, but so interested in the story, Sora started cooking while Anko poured tea for everyone.

Everyone was sitting at the table while Fuu thanked Sora for the work he was doing. Since they had gone to Iruka's house to eat and because of Sensei's face, he knew that the chakra was starting to run out.

Kotetsu was the one who started telling him about his love affair.

_ Iruka had met him when he took the Chunin exams since the sensor of the first test was genma.  
They had got on well and had started that kind of courtship that lasted about two years, when Iruka turned eighteen in the middle of the celebration formally asked him to be boyfriends and accepted.  
Then everything went well, but his friends noticed that iruka always sought not to offend genma with too many friendly relationships outside of the circle they already had.  
Although they did not seem exaggerated, they always noticed that iruka desire to always please genma.

Izumo said his point of view, saying that he had already seen jealousy, the position of iruka in the tower and the hokage's special attention to him. They were annoying to the jonin, mainly because the Hokage was employed to make Iruka manage the reporting sector, where the dolphin was always attentive, helpful and very friendly to everyone.

_ And just the fact that it was a job nobody wanted to do did not really calm down genma.  
The only time they distanced themselves was when Iruka began to be trained to be a teacher at the Academy.

_ Genma, he had been angry at that decision. Since he expected that iruka aspire to more.

_ Iruka's parents were in charge of the sealing sector ...

_ being his father a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, and knowing everything he knows about the sealed iruka jutsu is a great possibility to get there ...

_and genma has always wanted he to go far

_ He even talked to Sandaime to convince Iruka to leave behind the idea of teaching at the Academy.

_ Of course the Hokage never did.

Iruka felt the need to narrow his points of view.

_ For him it was perfect for that position, I did not know, but the third one was looking for me to teach naruto, because the kind of stamps I know and the ones I can handle are the ideals to protect and retain him, at least they were during his childhood ...

_ yes, but for Genma that was wrong

_ For me it was very annoying to see him since I always asked him if he had spoken with someone ...

_ speak with someone? (Sora asked since she was also interested in the story) What do you mean by that Fuu?

_ Well, at that time Heiden, a friend who came here with me, we were the first to come here, because Naruto brought us the idea that genma would not disturb his presence. Before Kotetsu and I were boyfriends, I noticed the kind of jealousy I felt for Iruka.  
Every time Iruka came back and told us how his day had been, Genma asked who he had spoken with ...

_ why?

_ he wanted to know everything, iruka at first told him, but he only told her that he had spoken with the children, and he barely greeted his companions ... which Heidan noticed as an excuse on the part of iruka to calm the jealousy of her boyfriend . And the point came that bothered Heidan too much and he fought with Genma ... His difference of opinion made Heidan not come back here anymore.  
And that was the first time I saw the sadness of having lost someone from iruka.

_ and Naruto, did you see that?

Kakashi asked, who hoped it was not like that, since he greatly appreciated his sensei's son.

_ no (he answered very seriously iruka) heidan appreciated Naruto very much for doing something in front of him.

_ But was Genma upset because Naruto came?

He asked confused Sora.

Kotetsu explained that before Naruto came to iruka's life, no one came to eat here.

_ More or less when I spent a year as sensei in the Academy began this tradition of meeting here, actually we went once a week to a yatai to eat together, but it was only once a week, and always because I was away. of the environment both work and too personal.

_ Naruto tired of not being able to be with iruka, since he had begun to get along very well with him.

_And, by the way, he had free food here. ( add izumo)

_ brought Fuu and Heiden to eat and I could not refuse (said happy iruka) genma that day had arrived with kotetsu and seeing that we would not be alone made kotetsu stay.

_ that had been so nice, and the restless of naruto raise it as a custom, since he told everyone that it would be good to meet a couple of times a week because it would be even cheaper than in a yatai and it suited them all.

_ I proposed that it be my house, since I am the only one that has all the utensils for all kinds of meals, something that I inherited from my family, in addition to the leftovers that I can keep without problems and that would not be lost if I have to abandon the mission at the last minute since my work is stable and constant.

_ we all felt good and even joined the group (said izumo) but it was then when we noticed that iruka that idea seemed great, just because he would not have to give so many excuses of who he talked to and all that kind of things.

One of the rules we gave ourselves was that nobody would enter anyone's life. And it was a shame because we all thought that this relationship was toxic for both of us.

_Why did you stay with him?

Kakashi asked, ignoring the formalisms between them. Iruka looked at him and between serious and sad he expressed himself

_ Because I really loved him, and I did not see things like them, I ... I saw someone attentive to me, someone who took care of me and tried for me, I never noticed and I saw something so positive about jealousy, When he asked me if I had talked to someone, he thought that he loved me so much that it was hard for me to share.  
I did not avoid talking to anyone, but I preferred not to tell them ... In order not to make him feel less, that was what he believed.  
I ... I did not see how possessive he was with me until the mizuki thing happened.

_ what happened

Asked Sora, who was finishing preparing dinner with Anko.

_ well ... (took the word izumo) I remember that I saw him furious in the rest room for Jonin.  
Then I saw that he was very angry and when we asked him what was happening he told us bluntly that iruka was cheating him ...

_ We both saw him disappeared, we did not think that iruka was that kind of person and we wanted to explain it to him, but he said he had witnesses and that he did it openly.

_ With me he started to be furious and accused me directly, in those days Naruto was upset with me and he did not come and for me it was a joy because, I would not have liked him to see that.  
He accused me of cheating and told me that he would pay me with the same currency.

_ it was more complicated than that ...

Fuu said, she was very sad.

Everyone fell silent and Kakashi looked at her expectantly.

_ I was the only witness of their struggle.  
It was a day when there would be no meeting, but I went to look for some documents that I had forgotten the day before.  
I stayed in the kitchen when they entered the house and they had a strong argument in the hall ... My curiosity was so much that I saw what was happening through the corner of the door, what they were talking about was clearly heard ... Things like that iruka was a liar, a cheat and other things stronger than I dare to say.  
It was what he was saying while Iruka tried to tell him that he was wrong ... Then Genma pointed him out and told him that he knew he was cheating on him with mizuki and I think he even pushed him, but I did not see him well, Iruka defended Misuki telling him that he did not put it in his invented stories and when Genma told him that he would beat him for daring to touch what was his iruka blocked the door ... Genma got very angry and all the ornaments that were in the hall went to the floor, even the paintings and a vase that was the gift of someone important to the mother of iruka.

_ That's why iruka keeps everything in her parents' sealed room ...

He mentioned the kakashi more to himself than to the rest, but everyone listened and Kotetsu nodded.

Fuu continued with his story

_ iruka, annoyed by the destruction, demanded that he leave and genma shouted that he would never be with a traitor like him, because for genma, iruka was a liar and he told her that he already had someone to replace him ... I remember the tears of my friend, I remember his hand on his chest as if he wanted to keep his heart from breaking into a thousand pieces, I remember the anger ... the prayer he gave him ... "If that's what you think, do it". He told Genma and I think he got angry because I guess he expected me to beg him.  
He was there when Genma threw a blow ... But Iruka eluded him and then he did. Genma went on the air and Iruka was crying in that room ... I did not resist and I went to console him ...

_ That time was the worst for iruka, because not a day after that, genma announced that he will marry Ann ...

The sadness in izumo's voice was notorious.

_ We did not talk to him again, until they stole the roll ... Iruka ended up in the hospital because he was hurt in the back with a huge Mizuki shuriken and he was scolded because he had taken the time to take Naruto to eat in ichiraku ramen and then he went to take care of the wound ...  
But I witnessed Genma's fury.

_ Well we both saw it, we were both as guards in the prison and when they brought mizuki there; Genma came after him and interrogated the very damned.

_ we stayed in the same room, because he committed more crimes, the Hokage did not want to be killed, and we had to supervise that genma would not go overboard.

_ Mizuki's confession left us all cold. Those supposed witnesses were himself with transformations, he had given images to genma but the very sick had transformed into iruka and with a clone he made all those scenes that saw genma.

_ We understood in part the reason for Genma's fury, and although we did not justify it after knowing how obsessed and sick Mizuki was, we decided to give Genma the go-ahead to try to reconquer Iruka.

_ but he had already been married and his wife was expecting a baby ... In part he had betrayed iruka's trust and it was not a very quick recovery on his part as he thought.

It took Genma a long time for Iruka to let him into his life.

_ I was already in the group when that happened and I was very aware of what had happened

 

Anko said, who helped serve the food with sora.

_ The only fights we have witnessed since then are the ones that after they went to a higher level and Genma believed that they were once again a couple.

_ taking ...

Sora told Iruka that he gave him a plate of steamed vegetables and also steamed mackerel ...

The face of the iruka was like Naruto's when he received vegetables ... And both Sora and Kakashi did not understand why he look at the dish that way.

Anko hit her head while she remembered and kotetsu and izumo laughed when they saw that

_ my love (said izumo giving him a kiss on the cheek sora) iruka can not stand steamed vegetables and does not like mackerel, unless it is accompanied by something that can flavor ...

He told her and she understood.

_ Well, I did not cook much and I did it and anko prepared rice with kanikama ...

_ then that's mine ..

Said iruka clinging to the rice cooker and began to eat directly from it. He had already endured a lot and if he did not eat soon he would be seriously weakened.

Everyone started eating and nobody offered him kakashi as a habit, since he never ate with them. But he took the abandoned plate of iruka and turned to eat ... Affirming that the steamed mackerel was his favorite.

The dinner passed something quiet and when they saw the moment they had to retire.

Anko wanted to stay, but that night she had to start a reconnaissance mission.

Then everyone asked kakashi to take good care of iruka, and he left after leaving everything in order.

After a while, Iruka went to the living room and stood there waiting for who knows what.

Kakashi had noticed that he was really sad, but he could not help thinking about what happened between them that night.

Would it be that iruka did not think of it as an action of great transcendence?

He did it.

After all (and though he really liked it) Iruka took his first kissing experience and, as it sounds crazy, Kakashi wanted to carry that action with great success.

_ You're fine?

Iruka reacted to the sound of Kakashi's voice, he was completely lying in his favorite chair ... he imagined that he would have to clarify some issues with the Jonin, so he chose the living room.

_ I really do not know exactly how I feel ...

He said covering his face with the back of his arm.

Kakashi noticed that he actually looked somewhat confused.

_ I do not understand, you should be sad ...

_ I know ... But I feel strangely happy ...

Told him sincerely, the silver hair noticed that it was not bad, if that was for sure, the gap would be very short, but after the chestnut tree ate the gap, it was still the custom for that hour.

So he decided to implement his plan ... Not that he had planned too much, more than anything he wanted to share something with who had surprised him ... Definitely think better before speaking.

_ What is tou thinking? Kakashi San

Again the formalisms ... kakashi thought with amusement.

_ Why did you kiss me?

_ what?

_ I wonder why you kissed me?

Iruka became serious, he had not really thought that Kakashi would come to him so soon, but since he was, he could clarify a couple of things

_ You wanted it ...

He told him how disinterested the subject was.

That really was what iruka thought.

And hoped to make it clear that it was not so much ...

_ I wanted it? What are you talking about?

_ You seriously believe that I was not aware of your attitude towards me (he became serious, but serene), you think I did not realize your change. Before you did not look at me and from one moment to the next you began to look at me with impudence, do you really think that I did not see how he has been looking at my body every time I get out of the water Swimming?

Kakashi for a moment blushed, it was true.

He had not noticed how cheeky he had become, but it was that the sensei really looked attractive ...

_I only admire your physique, you are really having that physical state that I knew in you ... Is it bad to look?

_ You are a pervert ...

He said blushing to his ears ...

_ I do not think it's that bad (said iruka firm), I kissed you for not getting to fight with you, I really did not expect to you respond to the kiss ...

_ Is that all, kiss me to shut up and still do not expect me to answer?

_ Sorry ... (His attitude changed to repentant) I really did not think too much, but it was not the first time I was offended and I was not too focused to say it, I'm sorry, I did it. ..

_please ... Do not regret ... (Said sad kakashi) It would be really sad for me that the first person who kisses me in my life regrets having done it.

Iruka looked at him surprised, Kakashi was smiling (at least his happy eye told him that) and iruka could not believe it ...

Had he given his first kiss?

But...

_ How old is kakashi san?

_ 28 and you?

_ 24 ...

Kakashi smiled at him again, Iruka was watching him uncomfortably.

He did not know how to take that.

_ Was it your first kiss? For real?

_ yes ... And you'll have to pay that offense!

_ what?

_ do not notice it? You blatantly stole my first kiss and I was reserving to give it to someone I loved ...

He told him simply by crossing his arms and Iruka thought he was making fun of him.

_ Do not say that! I did not see you resist much!

his tone of anger that Kakashi used to hear every time a student overcame him at the Academy was the one the teacher used.

Who in that height was standing in front of him, who had installed himself in the armchair of a body?

_ iruka do not get mad ... How did you expect you to react? If I do not have experience in the subject?

_what? You have never done ...

_ I did not say I did not do that ... I said that i had never kissed me ...

Iruka calmed down and looked at him intrigued.

_And how is that?

_ what thing?

_ sex without that kind of contact?

Kakashi laughed. did not expect that question

_ is funny iruka sensei ...

_ Well, in general you're curious ...

_ mmm we do not deviate from the subject ...

_ What theme?

_ you stole my first kiss and you must make me feel satisfied that I gave it ... More for someone who does not feel anything for me

_ are You crazy?

_ no ... Did not you give your first kiss in a more romantic way?

Iruka thought for a moment and nodded

_ you see ... For you, your first kiss was romantic and special ... I stole it from an angry person who doesn't love me

He said something sad and the sensei felt the weight of his act.

_ You never wanted to kiss someone?

It was just genuine curiosity, and he had noticed it in the kakashi question.

The truth is that he always wanted to tell someone, but nobody asked him that question.

_ yes ... But he died before he could do it ...

He said with nostalgy, and the image of the sad face in front of the monument of the heroes reached the head of the sensei.

_ I am sorry...

_ yes ... I'm also sorry, more because I'm sure he also expected it to be his first kiss ...

_ kakashi ... I

_ Do not say more, I just want to know how you should accuse of something as important as the first kiss he stole ...

It seemed iruka that Kakashi enjoyed all that.

And a single thought came to my mind, and he blushed impotently.

_ What do you want?

_ Pleasure ...

He told him seriously.

Iruka saw the eye that showed him and he felt quite heated, was kakashi hatake really looking for sex with him?

_ you do not attract me ... Not like that ...

He told him the truth, it did not really appeal to him, there was something in the kakashi that made Iruka feel a kind of rejection, but he did not know how to describe that feeling ...

_ I do not attract you? But when you kissed me I did not feel you was not attracted ...

Iruka blushed again, it was true.

When he kissed him, the contact did not seem bad, it is more to the point of enjoying it, and he would not like to know what would have ended if he had not felt the closeness of Anko and the others to the house.

_ I am aware of that, but I can not explain why things happened, and when I noticed that he seemed shy ... I dared to continue ...

_ well ... Do it now ...

Kakashi's tone told Iruka that he was serious.

The actions too, because he had gotten up from the chair and sat too close to iruka in the three-corps he was in.

Iruka felt the pulsations quicken.

He felt Kakashi's audacity as he approached him ...

Pleasure ... It was what kakashi wanted ...

It did not seem like a high price for stealing something so big, because if he considered it, the action had was not very sensible.

Kakashi had not come to kiss his first love (at least that made him understand) and if there was the possibility of falling in love. He stole his first experience, because if he was 28 years old and had never done it, he could keep waiting as long as necessary, but he stole it and even if he wanted the action to have already been committed ...

He must think well ...

But the proximity of the hair silver was altering it.

_ Pleasure?

He asked with doubt ...

_ Pleasure ...

say kakashi ...

The nervousness in Iruka's body marked Kakashi's great chances that he would have something from the sensei that night.

He had dared to think of him.

He had devoted his thoughts and his lowest actions in the shower, and never thought he would come into contact with the chunin, but now that possibility was too narrow.

And although in his mind he did a thousand things was the sensei, he wished that the one with the scar on his nose would give him a part of commitment with what they would do.

Iruka thought and weighed his options.

In truth, he could simply tell him to go to the horn, but for some reason the idea even seemed tempting.

Kakashi in general was someone coveted, for all the girls who saw him, he even knew a couple of men interested in him, but he had never really thought about it.

His love for genma kept him from seeing someone that way.

But now his mind told him he was free to see who he wanted.

So his face was focused on remembering something of the jonin in front of him ... But nothing came out ... At least nothing that he likes.

What did kakashi do that made his mind not find it attractive?

_ Will it make me wait a long time?

ask him seriously kakashi.

Iruka turned to see him and did not bring the tactical vest, or the long-sleeved shirt, only his shirt was attached to the sleeveless body, the tattoo of Ambu's body was on his arm and the protector of his head was no more.

For some reason, that vision pleased him more than he already knew.

His eyes looked between serious and funny, the Sharingan that looked at him caused him a kind of respect ...

_ Are you assuming I'm going to do something right now?

_ I'm not assuming ... You'll really give me the pleasure I want.

_ what?

_ hey ... Why should I give you time to take it?

_ I know ... It's just that, I'm nervous ...

Kakashi smiled.

 

He support his back on the chair and take his hand making iruka sit on him

Iruka was shaking a little, it amused him that it was, and he could not believe that he was so calm (at least his body) so with both hands he stroked the thighs and the hip of iruka, who felt that the contact was more like pretty.

_ can kiss me if you want ...

He told him and iruka put it under the mask in the same way he had for a couple of hours.

Kakashi noticed that once again he avoided looking at the lower part of his face, but in an act of vanity he pushed it aside to see it.

And he smiled at her shamelessly, showing his whitish teeth.

Iruka blushed when he saw him, and realized that he did not like the hair silver.

Not knowing how he disliked his expressions.

If there was something that Iruka liked, it was seeing smiles and that liked it.

_ Why the mask?

asked as he delineated his lips with his fingers, when the touch he received on his legs and on his ass was igniting him in an unexpected way.

_ medical prescription...

He said and kissed his fingers.

Iruka felt a twinge in his cock when he saw how kakashi now lamed his fingers shamelessly.

_ have allergies ...

He murmured, more than anything to talk, as he wanted to fill the silence that would reveal his agitated breathing

_ Yes, the dust of the earth affects me a lot, I can walk with my pills, but before the reactions I have it is preferable that it does not enter my lungs ...

Iruka ventured to completely lower the mask and was surprised to see that the lower part of her chin adorned a very noticeable mole and he liked it, because that mole under her lips seemed sinful.  
Finished lowering the mask and the snowy neck of the jonin was exposed.

Without any doubt he approached him and began to lick it.

Kakashi's skin bristled and his arousal became more noticeable.

Iruka kiss, and gave him little bites.

_ that's why you have the air purifier in your house ...

He mentioned and with one of his hands held the other end of the neck and with the other caressed the well-formed chest.

The hands on his legs were strong massages that he received but occasionally passed behind him, the audacity of kakashi increased when without much patience he removed his shirt to iruka, this did not bring any other bass element and before he allowed him to continue torturing him, he kissed

Iruka corresponded to the kiss with the same intensity that marked kakashi.

His lips were more than heated, and the contact was more than pleasant.

If there was anything that Kakashi felt was the need to continue kissing him.

But iruka had in mind to fulfill the request ...

Pleasure...

That's what Kakashi wanted.

And he would give it to him.

Not that he felt an obligation (although at heart the guilt of having taken something without permission tortured him) more than anything he wanted to show the silver movie that if there was anything he could provide it was pleasure.

In the process, he would prove to himself that genma was not the only one capable of making sex incredible.

But if there was one thing that he knew about iruka, it was that sex was a reciprocal activity.

If he wanted to receive something, he should also give it to him.

And his tongue would now be responsible for giving the pleasure that the hatake was waiting for.

Kakashi let Iruka take off his shirt, and the sense of well-being was present when he saw how he was kissing her neck again.

He gave her small bites when he came down to his chest and when he reached his pectorals he thought he would lick his nipples, but when he felt how he calmly bit the lower part of his chest, he made him moan helplessly.

He liked that, iruka was giving him what he had diligently requested

Moreover, if the sensei reacted and left, he knew he would be satisfied, because he never thought that the sensei would teach him what it was to receive that kind of pleasure.

Now one of her nipples was cared for by the restless iruka tongue and the taste of her skin was nice for the chunin.

Change of side and the other was attended while his hands slid through the marked belly of the jonin.

The pads of his fingers slid down her chest and her sides causing Kakashi's moans of pleasure.

That in his mind told himself that he should do something to correspond with caresses to iruka.

For some reason, his pride won him and he wanted to take iruka so he could take care of the rest himself, but the chunin stopped his attempt to change his position and looked at him between serious and amused.

_ Don't you want pleasure Kakashi San?

Kakashi felt another twinge in his cock when he spoke to him that way.

Iruka noticed his look full of desire and without preamble he unbuttoned his pants and put the zipper under him.

Then, when he lowered his underwear, he felt salivated when he saw such a show.

The truth is that the kakashi member was appetizing.

Of good size and the same skin color as the rest of his body.

That pleased Iruka, who knew he had a kind of mania about that.

But he would not tell him.

Kakashi noticed the stare with which he looked at his penis and if his ego could boast about something it was that he had managed to make iruka find something of his liking in him.

Of course, when he smiled at him, he noticed that the chunin's attitude toward him had changed.

So in his mind it was said that iruka was a person who appreciated being with someone who gave him expressions and keeping his face hidden all the time surely had provoked that aversion.

His mind went blank as he felt the iruka's hand at the base of his member.

All that situation was pleasing him. And the perverted mind of the jonin planned to maintain the image of iruka by fellatio.

Iruka did not know where to start.

He wanted to make a good impression, but at the same time he did not want it to look like a routine for him.

Then his hand moved slowly and torturously and his tongue went directly to the testicles.

Kakashi moaned even louder and the one with the inflated ego at that moment was iruka.

licked and put that part of the kakashi's anatomy in his mouth and felt pleasure like he had never felt before.

Soon, the tongue of iruka slid down the trunk of his penis without allowing himself to reach the tip.

It was something tortuous but nice and iruka knew it.

A small bite at the base excited him and, unable to resist, iruka put the tip to his mouth.

Kakashi stroked his hair, allowed himself to let go and allowed himself to moan Iruka's name as he sucked and licked sucked and lightly bit into the swollen member of Kakashi.

If it continued like this, it would end, and Kakashi does not want that to end ...

The sensations that Iruka gave him were so genuine that they ejaculate without being able to avoid it

Iruka's hand stroked his thighs and for some reason his crazy mind had an idea.  
Then all the that slime came down the corner of his lips would use to stain his fingers and with some calm put one in the entrance of kakashi.

At some point, he had completely removed his pants and had his legs spread, so Iruka was more comfortable on the floor, next to the chair, and he did not think he would.

He was going to refuse, but then the tan's tongue went straight to his anus and he licked it, so Kakashi trembled with pleasure

Kakashi arched his back and felt that the sensation pleased him more than any other.

Blush for pleasure

Iruka put a finger in again and began to make circular movements.

He licked his member again and sucked it with gluttony.

His free hand was used to caress his testicles and if it were not for the morbid insurance, iruka would not be doing that.

The truth was that he was getting impatient.

For a moment he thought that kakashi would reject the action, but until now he only let himself be done.

It was already two fingers that Kakashi felt and as much as he wanted to deny that he liked that, Iruka was rubbing his prostate and he knew that if it were not for the first person who took the time to prepare he would surely have spilled on his face. chunin

Although that thought pleased him.

A third finger pulled him out of his thoughts and ended up grabbing his hand in iruka's hair, who understood what would happen and still did not leave the swing at Hatake's entrance.

Iruka felt the bitter taste of semen dripping from his mouth because although he wanted to swallow as much as he could, a large part escaped him, the truth is that he liked that.

He saw Kakashi who was agitated by recent experience and prayed to the sky that kakashi is not one of those who once they finish do not continue with their hard member.

With the intention that this does not happen, iruka takes a lot of what fell on her fingers and continues to prepare kakashi, while she dedicates herself to completely cleaning the phallus with her mouth.

Kakashi did not expect all that.

The jonin really wanted to continue and thought that by the end everything would be over, that's why he resisted, but he was more than a year without anything and iruka did it in an extremely nice way.

 

Then he could not help but empty himself in it. And to his satisfaction, the chunin continued with his plans.

Iruka placed himself as best he could before entering Hatake.

For some reason that he liked more than he should and when he entered, he could not help but moan.

Kakashi opened his mouth as much as he could ...

He did not expect Iruka to be well-endowed and now he was trying to get used to that intrusion.

Again, the neck was attacked by iruka.

For some reason, that was nice for both of he

Kakashi moved and iruka started the movement that for Kakashi's pleasure was quite abrupt ...

The movement was annoying and despite the desire, he had to stop it.

_ will hurt me ...

_ I am sorry...

He said embarrassed.

Iruka approached Kakashi in the chair and adapted better.

Kakashi approved the change with a smile that eclipsed the sensei and the movement began again.

Now, the sensations were correct.

The pleasure felt so much and for iruka it was too exciting.

Kakashi's mouth took it and it was a demanding kiss.

Iruka grabbed the pale man's legs tightly and charged with enthusiasm in a frantic, quick and effective manner.

At least that's what Kakashi thought he felt that the point that Iruka kept playing with his extension drove him crazy.

It did not take much longer and it emptied between their bellies since iruka had chosen to masturbate it when it started to increase speed.

Iruka felt that the inside of kakashi closed and he could not resist finishing inside him filling it with his essence.

Very slowly he moved away from him and the iruka shirt (which was the one closest to the hand) was used to clean his bellies.

Kakashi was still face up and Iruka was on top of him.

They were comfortable.

They felt satisfied.

Or at least they believed.

Iruka was more than flushed.

Being on kakashi felt the clear erection that he maintained

Did not him feel satisfied?

_ Sorry ... Give me time and it will happen ...

The Jonin said timidly.

He hoped that iruka would not take it badly.

After all, he was like that.

It was very difficult for him to stop feeling like this once he started having sex.

And the last thing he wanted was for Iruka to think it was not nice what they did.

His gaze met Iruka's and the blush on his face did not help him even to think of calming down.

He looked so cute that he wanted to repeat

Iruka saw something embarrassed not because he was bothered by Kakashi's condition, but encouraged him to want to continue.

 

He always consider that he has a serious problem because always wanted to repeat the intercourse again. And Kakashi's condition did not help him think about anything more than that.

He stroked Kakashi's chest as if to distract himself.

But he noticed with that action how much he was pleased with the body of the one beneath him.

His own member was still hard and if he continued like this, he would never diminish his size.

Kakashi stroked iruka's hair and without being able to prevent it he moved it slightly so that he could bring the chunin's face closer so that he could kiss it.

Iruka accepted the kiss and he really enjoy the exquisite sensation of trying that mouth again.  
Kakashi noticed that iruka was in the same condition as him and dared to touch him

_ we are even...

He whispered and the sensei blushed when he felt his hand.

_ let me ... Give you more pleasure ...

He said as he brought his mouth closer to kiss him again, making Kakashi feel full as he savored that tongue with which he had dreamed.

Iruka rubbed against him and Kakashi's hands caressed the sensei's buttocks.

Soon, one of the iruka's legs encircled kakashi's body and sat on the still hardened member of kakashi.

Kakashi felt the need to feel the inside of iruka and pressed against him as he did not stop kissing him.

_ iruka ... I want to feel you ...

He told her in a subtle way and the chunin smiled at that expression.

Then he himself spat in his hand and painted the hard member of kakashi.

Feeling that firmness excited him more than it was and his face was red.

Sweat began to fall as he sat on kakashi, going down very slowly.

At first it cost him and he immediately went back to filling with slime the member of kakashi, venturing to try it one more time.

Kakashi waited.

He had never been with someone who would sit on him alone and that took away the little judgment he had.

Iruka managed to come down completely and his breathing was so agitated that Kakashi bit his arm to keep from moving.

Iruka wanted to make an up and down movement, but her legs were less strong than a while ago.

So he moved back and forth and in a circle, feeling how the kakashi member filled him completely.

Kakashi admired the show.

Iruka with her legs at her sides, his hands holding him breast, the shine that the body had given to the most sensual image and the half-open mouth that never ceased to moan encouraged him to become the one that marks the passage.

He held Iruka's hips and he noticed how the other fit better.

If paradise existed, it was safe in him.

Suddenly, he held her buttocks and helped him move.

Iruka felt more comfortable being helped and the pace was faster.

And it did not take long to finish.

They blended, they had realized that. And although Iruka had practically done a lot of work that night, it did not seem to bother him, he never really thought that he felt so powerful (so to speak) in absolute control of the situation and he liked to see how tolerant Kakashi was with changing roles.

That ... He had definitely added all the points he thought he would never give.

Exhausted now if they were completely relaxed in the armchair.

Iruka had his eyes closed from fatigue.

But he was not asleep.

Kakashi in turn stroked the brown velvet skin.

The detail of his skin was looking at him right now.

He liked to touch it.

But the doubt of what would happen now suddenly came to mind.

_ I did not think we would get so much ...

Kakashi told him calmly.

Iruka opened his eyes and looked at him ... They laughed together.

But Kakashi felt that the throat was something rough and coughed painfully and began to look with his eyes where his mask would have been.

Iruka noticed the gesture and remembered that he took it off and left it at the foot of the chair right next to the side table, leaned over and found it.

Kakashi put it on and noticed iruka's satisfied smile when he saw it.

Of course ... His face was no longer a mystery to him.

_ you like it?

Iruka smiled at him and blushed when he answered.

_ Yes ... I liked it a lot.

Kakashi smiled and his happy gaze made Iruka look at him strangely ...

_ I did not ask you if you liked what we were doing, did I ask you if I liked it?

Iruka blushed even more and answered him sincerely

_ Yes, I like you ...


End file.
